Wolf's Cry
by dontstop5546
Summary: Free from the Abbey for the first time in her life, Jessy must deal with the terrors that haunt her every waking hour. Will she ever be truly free? Will she ever escape the horrors of that hell? OC warning, slight pairing, but you'll have to read to find out. Sequel in progress!
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy the first chapter to my story! I had a hard time deciding on the title, which still might change.

This story starts out at the end of Season 1, during the Russian tournament. By the end of the story, it'll be right before Season 3, in what I like to call the "summer break" between seasons.

The first couple of chapters are short, but they'll get longer!

Note: *..*indicates their special connection...I'll say no more!

Reviews are welcome, even anonymous ones!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any Beyblade characters. Only Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 1**

"Damn it!" I mumbled to myself as my blade crashed into his. He was good, I'll give him that. But I was better.

"Draiza! Come on!" I yelled. My black and red blade smashed into his in a rapid succession and the match was over. I smirked as the boy, a few years younger than myself, was dragged off. I rolled my shoulders a couple of times and reached out my hand to catch Draiza. I turned to the man behind me.

"Well?" I stared at him coldly.

"Very good," he smirked back, running his fingers through his hair. "In fact, I think you'll make a great addition to the Demolition Boys. They'll be quite surprised at the tournament to discover our hidden secret."

I stayed silent, watching him. This was what I wanted, right? To be on Boris' prized team? Knowing I was the only girl who has ever made it this far in the Abbey, I simply replied, "Excellent."

He dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

"Go get ready for our guests. They should be arriving soon."

I pulled out my shitty iPod and put in my ear buds. Blasting rock music, I walked back to my room to change. "Room" is a term I'll use loosely. It had four walls and a door, I suppose. A makeshift bed, which was actually a board attached to the wall with a foam mat on it. There was a dresser and a single light bulb dangling from the ceiling. I should feel privileged. Most of the boys didn't even have this much. Except his precious Demolition Boys. They actually had decent rooms. Something to look forward to, I guess.

I sighed as I changed, thinking of the boys. Tala. My oldest friend. He saved me from a life far worse than this. Bryan, hesitant to allow me a modicum of trust when I first arrived here ten years ago; now we were like siblings. I was the youngest in our group, only eighteen. Ian always had something against me. Probably because he was the last one to arrive, and me being female should have made me lesser than him, but I wasn't. Spencer got here just before I did, so we were the closest in experience.

As I walked down the hallway to the front doors, I heard my name.

"Jessy." I turned and faced Tala, softening my gaze slightly.

"Tala," I replied, inclining my head. We fell into step with each other. We were silent, but our minds were not. We've had a connection since he first found me. We could…talk…in a way, within the relative safety of our minds. Speaking out loud wasn't safe.

*Where were you?* he asked.

*Battling.*

His eyes widened ever so slightly.

*Some kid who thought he was a big shot. I took him down. Now I'm one of the Boys.* I could feel his internal smirk.

*About fucking time,* he said. *You've only been better than us for years now. About time he figured it out.*

We walked, making random conversation, until we emerged outside. It was a pretty alright day. Snow swirled around lazily. We went around the buildings to the back of the compound. There were a few benches here. This part was for "rest" as Boris put it. There wasn't really any rest here, though. We didn't have a day off from practicing, today being the only exception. We were to meet our guests later, if everything went according to plan. So we had the next few hours free.

Here at the Abbey, we were trained like soldiers. We were meant to destroy our competition and we couldn't ever lose. If anybody lost, they were "punished" by being taken down into the dungeons where Boris chose what to do with us. I'd been down there once. I shivered at the memory.

Tala gave me a concerned look. I shrugged it off. We were sitting now, enjoying the outdoors, I suppose. We didn't get much time for rest. At any moment, Boris could decide to throw you into a battle with a kid who thinks he's ready. Or, if he's feeling particularly curious, he'll drag you into one of the labs, where you'll be made to do any number of things. You'll be poked, prodded, injected with countless needles full of who knows what.

Sometimes you'll have to attempt to exercise, or he'll make you battle other lab rats. Or he'll make you battle launchers that shoot blades so fast you have to be at the top of your game to smash them all. This is difficult depending on the drugs you've been injected with.

So far, I've been the only one here to pass all of those experiments with little to no side effects. Sure, it's hell on the body. Especially when the drugs make you slower, but I know what happens if you're not fast enough, or strong enough, at any given time. I've only lost a battle once. Kai. I shook my head to clear the face from my thoughts.

*Hey,* he spoke gently, pulling me out of my reverie. I nodded slightly. He knew where my mind wandered. He could see the images in my mind like they were right in front of us.

We speculated on who our guests would be for the next hour or so. Then, we started talking about the future. We were all of age now. Would we continue to stay here, or move on? What plans did Boris have for us next? Would we ever be able to break free?

These questions we only ever spoke about in our minds. We couldn't actually ask these questions, even if it seemed like it was just him and me here. The walls have ears. Literally. Boris has the whole place bugged with microphones and cameras. He sees and hears everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Please enjoy and review! I know it's rather short but the next few will be longer.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Beyblade characters. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 2**

For our guests, we were instructed to serve their meal to them. They were a beyblade team called the Bladebreakers. Supposedly, they were going to battle in the tournament here in Moscow in a couple of weeks.

"Disgusting!" I spat out as I entered the kitchen. I dropped my tray on the counter next to me. "That's the sixth time I've been out there and the last five have been for that Tyson kid."

Tala smirked. He grabbed my tray and started loading it up with more desserts.

*By the way,* I nudged him with my mind. *Guess who came back?* I showed him the mental picture, and he tightened his grip on the tray. One of the workers was walking by, and Tala grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. He stood several inches taller than the worker. He shoved the tray into the guy's hands.

"Take this to our guests," he commanded coldly.

With that, he turned on his heel and strode out of the kitchen.

"Where is he going?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned to reply to Boris.

"Probably to continue training. I finished my duties."

He sneered.

"Of course you did. There's been a change of plans. You will not be introduced to the Bladebreakers today, for obvious reasons. You are only here to observe. I'm about to give them a tour of our training facility. Accompany me," he ordered.

I nodded.

"I'll go get changed while they finish up."

Fifteen minutes later, I was on my way back to the dining room. I was back in my black T-shirt and black torn jeans. I slipped my black leather gloves on. The only other color I ever wore was the red belt with the fire sigil as a belt buckle. That coupled with the natural red streaks in my black hair made me look intimidating to the younger boys here. My eyes were so dark brown even they looked black. Although my looks alone weren't intimidating; at least I didn't think so. I think it was the skill level and the raw power that I have. But I can't be too sure. All I know is that most of them here fear me. I hate it.

"Ah, so glad you enjoyed your meal," Boris was saying as I entered the dining room. The workers had cleared the table and I could see the Bladebreakers were sitting back in their chairs. The pig, Tyson, let out a large belch and rubbed his bloated stomach. All the boys seemed rather relaxed. Except one.

My dark eyes collided with violet ones. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and suddenly, I couldn't draw a breath.

I looked away and stood stock still while Boris discussed giving a tour. They seemed rather pleased by this suggestion, so he ushered them out of the room. He held the door open for them. I was the last to file through. He grabbed my arm, lightning fast and twice as hard.

"Not a word," he breathed.

I met his gaze and looked away. He walked ahead of me to catch up with the boys and explain to them the purpose of the Abbey. Well, the "official" purpose, anyway. He showed them around the aboveground training areas. "Officially" Balkov Abbey fronted as a monastery that took in orphans and taught them the art of beyblading. As far as anyone knows, we train some of the best bladers around and it helps to keep them off the streets and out of trouble. Boris was supposedly the "high priest" here. In all actuality, this place was basically a military training camp. We were meant to train all day, every day, without rest. He intended to build an army of bladers so powerful that he could destroy anybody in his path.

I kept my eyes locked on a certain two-toned blader, standing in the back of the group with his arms crossed.

Kai. He didn't seem to have any reaction to me at all. There was no recognition when I looked into his eyes. Only a vague curiosity there covered by the mask that I knew all of us from the Abbey wear. But when you knew what to look for, that mask was practically transparent. To me, anyways.

When we started to head back inside, I snapped back to attention. Something was going on. A battle? Between Tyson and Aleksander? Oh, no. He's nowhere near ready.

Just as I suspected, the battle was over in a matter of minutes. He cried out, as they always do, as he was dragged away. But there was nothing anyone could do. I glared at Boris defiantly. He knew Aleks wasn't ready, yet he specifically chose him, out of everyone else. What a cruel bastard! He met my gaze, fire in his eyes at my defiance. He raised an eyebrow menacingly. I lowered my eyes. Shit. I would pay for that later.

After the Bladebreakers left, Boris turned to face me.

"Well, what did you think?" he asked me.

I gave the only acceptable answer I knew.

"We'll crush them."

He smirked.

"Good. Now go to your room," he commanded.

What the hell? He wasn't even going to say anything? I fucking glared at him. Challenged him. So what the fuck? I had an uneasy feeling about this.

I turned and quickly walked away. As I headed downstairs, towards the labyrinth underneath the Abbey, I put my ear buds in and blasted more rock.

Later, I would have to find Tala. I passed by his room, but somehow I knew he wouldn't be there. _Later_ , I thought to myself. _I'll have time later_. I lie on my bed, put my arms underneath my head, and let my music lull me into a fitful sleep. I dreamt of misery, darkness, and violet eyes, watching me.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here we go! Starting to get a little darker. Please let me know what you think! Also, I changed the name because I just didn't like "The Fire Wolf's Choice" that much. If anybody has any ideas to a better name, I'm open to suggestion.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Beyblade characters. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 3**

"Get up."

Dragged up by my hair.

Slammed against the dresser.

Fall to the ground.

Black out.

When I wake next, I'm not sure where I am. Fuck. I hurt. I hurt so fucking bad. Slowly, painfully, I attempt to open my eyes. Only one cooperates. Fuck. Boris. I groan and try to roll over.

*Tala!* I mentally scream. I let out an uncontrollable sob. *TALA!* I scream louder. I whimper. This hurts so much more than any time before.

My door bursts open. I immediately flinch and shrink back, trying to make myself small. The sudden light from the hallway burns my one good eye and I have to close it for a second. When I attempt to open it again, I see four figures looming in my doorway. I close my eye in relief.

"Tala," I whimper, reaching out my hand.

He takes my hand in his. The light flickers on.

"Jesus!" I heard a familiar voice say. Not Tala. I take a peek at Bryan, staring at me, horrified. "She's never been this bad before!"

Ian pipes up, "Do you think it has something to do with Kai coming back here?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Bryan comments angrily.

Calloused hands caress my face gingerly.

"Oh, Jessy," Tala whispers. "What has he done to you?"

"She can't go on like this," Spencer finally speaks. "We have to do something."

I struggle to get off the floor. Tala puts his arm around me and helps me.

"Fuuuck," I hiss in pain. I was afraid to look down, but I had to see the damage. Bruises cover my arms. My face feels swollen and there was blood everywhere. My vision blurred and the room spun.

"Tala!" I gasp, clinging to him.

"It's okay," he murmurs, holding me tight. "We'll save you."

Darkness.

Distant voices. Shouting. Running. Jostling. I was being moved. Carried? Carried while running? I whimper in pain as the darkness looms again.

Outside. Cold. Snow. Streetlights. Car. Dark.

Morning. Light. Wait, how did I know that? My room is underground. Did I leave the light on? I couldn't open my eyes. I tried, but they just wouldn't move. I was….so tired… I felt a dull throbbing on the side of my face. I couldn't breathe normally. Something was on my face. Breathing for me?

I tried to move. My hand twitched. Good sign. I managed to clench it into a fist. I was suddenly aware of an annoyingly steady beeping right next to me. I felt a warm, rough hand grab my closed fist.

"Jessy."

This time, I could open my eyes. Damn! That light was too bright! My eyes are accustomed to darkness.

I tried opening them again, a little bit at a time. The one would only open partially. Everything was fuzzy, but it started to come in clearer. I was in a bed. Not my bed. A hospital bed? I moved my arm and felt tugging. Needles? An IV?

"Jessy!" I looked up. Violet eyes crashed into mine.

I heard the heart monitor increase its beeps.

"Kai," I croaked. My throat was so dry and cracked. I tried again. "Kai."

Better, but it sounded weak. Broken. My voice? I cleared my throat and tried to speak again.

"Wh-what happened?"

He came closer and stood by my bedside.

"You were hurt. Boris…" he trailed off.

Memories hit me like a truck. I felt fire rising up the back of my throat. Quickly, Kai grabbed a bowl and held my shoulders as I wretched. He brushed the hair from my face.

"Boris," I said weakly, leaning back. "What else happened?"

"Tala found me that night at the hotel. He said I needed to help him with you. The guards had already caught Bryan, Spencer, and Ian, but he had managed to get away with you. But…I didn't know who he was. I couldn't help. I couldn't _remember_ anything!" He looked disgusted with himself. "The next day, I went to find answers. That's when I remembered everything. Seeing those hallways again, the labs, the dungeons. I remember everything now."

He looked down at his hands, momentarily quiet.

"Boris found me while I was there. He-he offered me…Black Dranzer."

I gasped and then winced. My chest hurt like hell.

"I was…I wanted that power. I didn't care about anything else. I took…bit beasts…and now I don't know how to get them back." He looked up again, meeting my eyes. "The Bladebreakers brought me back. They…saved me.

"And then I came to find you. I don't know where Tala is, or any of the guys. I don't know what Boris has done with them. It must have cost them greatly to help you like that."

I coughed and spoke for the first time. "Boris…did what he does best to me. But it was so much worse this time… The anger…" I paused, unsure if I would be able to go on. "Tala and the boys found me. They found me. I remember…" I squinted, trying to recall anything else.

"Tala brought you to the hospital and then came to find me," Kai added, filling in some of the blanks. "He told me to look after you. Make sure you were going to be alright. Since I was out of Boris' hands, he wanted me to take you far away from here. But I couldn't. I didn't know you. I didn't know anything. Once I remembered, it was too late.

"I battled for Boris two days ago. Tomorrow, I'll be battling for the Bladebreakers again. They've let me come back."

He stared off into space, lost for a minute. Then his eyes snapped back to mine.

"I battled alongside Tala. I don't know what they did to him, but he's different."

I shivered, imagining the horrors Boris could instill upon my only friends.

"Boris probably did something to him as punishment," I responded.

Kai nodded, deep in thought.

"And Bryan? Spencer? Ian?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded again. I closed my eyes, suddenly very tired again.

"Kai?" I spoke softly, already drifting off.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna sleep for a little bit. Don't…don't go…away again…okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Violet eyes were the last thing I saw as I fell back into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Beyblade characters. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 4**

Night time. Easier to see without all of the sunshine. I looked around the room, feeling more alert than I had in awhile. Kai was in a chair, arms crossed and eyes closed.

I attempted to sit up and felt sharp pains in my chest and side. I whimpered.

"Hey, hey, hey," Kai was right by my side. "Take it easy! Your body isn't doing so well. You broke four ribs, you know."

I attempted to chuckle, but that hurt too.

"Well that's okay. It only hurts when I breathe."

He smiled, strained.

"We have a lot to talk about. But not now," he told me. "We'll talk after tomorrow. You'll stay here until they release you and then you're coming home with us. The Bladebreakers. The tournament's almost over, and once we win, we can leave. Then we'll have a chat about some things."

He seemed to exude pride when he talked about his new team. I forced a smile, even though I didn't want to. Talking about his new team like his old one wasn't shit to him; like we weren't a big part of his life once. And what did he mean, _when_ they won? The Demolition Boys were the best, even without me. What made him think that he would beat them? I was getting a little irritated. I had been too out of it before, but I was starting to really think about things now.

"Sure thing, boss," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry. You'll never have to go back there again," he reassured.

Ok, now I was _really_ irritated. What was he thinking? Or rather, _not_ thinking? That I would just leave Tala and my boys in Boris' clutches? That I wouldn't try to get them out of there? What the fuck?!

The heart monitor's beeping started to increase again.

"But the boys are still in there!" I exclaimed angrily. "I can't just leave them!"

"Tala told me to take you away from here!" Kai responded, getting riled up as well. "He said he didn't want you anywhere near that place ever again! And _damn it_ I'm going to do just that! You're in no condition to go after him anyways!"

I glared at him. I knew he was right, but I was pissed off!

"What's your deal?" he asked, irritated now.

"You're pissing me off!" I yelled angrily. "We're nothing to you! You **left** us there to rot when you ran away! And then you come swooping in like some knight in shining armor with a whole new fucking team that you just _love_ and think you can fucking save me?" I was really going now. "Telling me that I'm going far away from this place, where my only _friends_ are, the only _family_ I fucking have, and I can't even do anything to fucking **save** them?!"

Damn it! My eyes started to fill up with tears. I dashed them away quickly with the back of my hand. I hated crying!

He stared at me, open-mouthed. Shocked, I'm guessing.

"I can't save them…?!" I continued on my tirade, but I could feel myself breaking down. "I owe them my life and I can't do _anything_ for them? For Tala?"

I broke saying his name. The tears began to fall and I couldn't stop them. My chest hurt so fucking bad and it had nothing to do with my injuries. I couldn't save Tala. Fuck everything else. Fuck what happened to me, the tournament, everything! We had always talked about leaving the Abbey, but when we did, we were going to do it together. Spencer. Bryan. Ian. Tala. Me. All of us. And now I had to leave them behind?

Suddenly, Kai wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I was really sobbing now. Picturing their faces. Knowing what they had to live with, while I got to leave. The sobs kept wracking my body and there was nothing I could do about it. The almighty strong, skilled, powerful Jessy was finally breaking down. What Boris wouldn't give to see _this_.

Eventually, the crying abated. Kai stroked my hair for a few more minutes and then let me go. Exhaustion washed over me. I lay back on the bed and let sleep find me once more.

*Morning*

Gray light trickled through the window. Kai was leaning against the wall, watching the sun rise. I watched him for a second, while he was lost in thought. I felt bad for my outburst a few hours ago. None of this was his fault. And I had taken it out on him. It was an uncomfortable feeling, being in the wrong. Usually, I never had to apologize for anything, unless it was to Boris.

I cleared my throat to catch his attention. His eyes flicked to mine. He looked…determined.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"A little after five," he answered. "The tournament finals are today. Ten o'clock."

I nodded. Spotting a glass of water on the night table, I reached for it. I was cut short, however, by the crushing pain in my chest. Oh god. That hurt. Kai was beside me in an instant. He had the water glass in his hand. I took it from him and took small sips. The water felt cool and refreshing to my parched throat.

"Thanks," I smiled sheepishly at him. He met my gaze once more and without saying a word, I knew I was forgiven.

A man in a white coat came sweeping into the room, breaking our awkward silence. He had bright blue, piercing eyes. Almost like…my throat hitched at the thought, followed by a heaviness in my chest.

"Ahh, Jessy Sirota. She finally awakens!" he smiled broadly. "You gave us quite a scare there!"

I stared at him coldly. Doctor or not, he was a stranger. Seemingly unaffected by my gaze, he pulled up a chair on the other side of me and proceeded to talk to me about my injuries. Meanwhile, he took my blood pressure, checked out the heart monitor, and listened to me breathe. I tensed up each time he had to touch me.

Apparently, I had a huge gash on my temple form hitting the corner of my dresser. That explained the dull throbbing I constantly felt there. Ten stitches. Grand. Four broken ribs on my right side. 3 cracked ribs on the left. No wonder I couldn't breathe. One of my lungs had been punctured by one of the broken ribs, so there was a lot of chaos when I was first brought in. Multiple bruises, bumps, scratches, etc. Not to mention the damage done to my…personal regions.

Here was where the conversation got pretty tricky. Apparently, I had quite a bit of scarring…already down there. I averted my gaze and didn't respond. Getting the hint fairly quickly, he rested a hand on my arm, causing me to tense up even more.

"If there's anything I can help you with, please don't hesitate to ask. I want to make sure you get all the help you need. For…everything."

Uncomfortable, I shrugged him off. I jabbed my thumb in Kai's direction as I responded, "It's okay. This one's going to look after me from now on."

He seemed relieved by that.

Then he got particularly curious about my left arm. It looked like it had been broken once before, but the way it had set wasn't entirely right. Had it been treated by a doctor, it probably would have been just fine. Again, I didn't respond to his implied question. That's because Spencer had set it for me after one particularly bad night with Boris a few years ago. We didn't go to a doctor in the Abbey. We fixed it ourselves.

After a few moments of silence, which I was not going to fill in with any answers for him, he switched topics. I'd have to stay in here for three more days or so to recover, and then I would be free to leave.

Finally, he left, handing me the breakfast menu and instructions on what I _should_ eat as a healthy breakfast. I rolled my eyes at his retreating back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 5**

I watched the finals from my hospital room. The nurses and doctor came and went. My eyes stayed glued to the TV screen. Kai had told me he had taken bit beasts. I guess I just didn't think about which ones. The All Starz and White Tigers, who had made it so far in the tournament. Wow.

When Spencer took Dranzer, I couldn't believe it! That was one thing I _never_ expected. It was like a train wreck. You know it's not going to end well, but you can't look away. I stared, transfixed, at the screen, mouth gaping in shock. Kai fought valiantly, no doubt about that. But the genetically mutated bit beasts of the Demolition Boys caused them to be almost unstoppable.

I could beat them. But Draiza was…different. I've had her since before I came to the Abbey. We already had a connection long before Tala and the boys had even seen their bit beasts for the first time. I glanced at my blade, sitting on the night table. I could feel her discontent roiling around the back of my mind. She was not happy about this.

And then Ray. Oh no. I hadn't met the Bladebreakers yet, but I would after the tournament was over. But man! Ray gave it his all against Bryan! And now Ray will be in this very hospital with me.

A commercial break. My thoughts turned even darker. These weren't my boys. Sure, they were strong and powerful, but they had never been quite so…dangerous. This was getting scary. What did Boris do to them? Bryan had always been especially ferocious, but now it seemed like he didn't even have a conscious. He attacked Ray on purpose! And Spencer taking Dranzer like that; what was he thinking? He couldn't be in his right mind. Spencer was, out of all of us, probably the most conscientious. He followed orders, like any good soldier, but he was always the most kind. Something was very wrong here.

Everybody who grew up in the Abbey grew up hard, sure. We're all a little cold and angry. But these battles were so much worse than that. I just hope Kai can get Dranzer back and that Ray will recover from his injuries.

After what felt like centuries, Tyson's battle was finally starting.

My jaw dropped to the floor.

"Tala," I breathed. "Oh, Tala. What have they done to you?"

I had tried to reach out to him with my mind before, but it had been frustratingly futile. We had never tried communicating over long distances before, and he was just too far away from me. So I had literally no idea what was happening with him. Now, I was horrified!

There on the screen was Tala. But he wasn't…him. He was void of every single possible emotion. He wasn't even angry, like Bryan was. There was just...nothing. A cold, calculating, empty look on his face like he was some kind of machine.

I tried again, in vain, to reach him with my mind. He was just too far away. I felt tears prick my eyes. I had the feeling that even if we were right next to each other, I wouldn't be able to reach him.

I watched, without breathing, for eons. I just couldn't get over how lifeless he was! Even at his coldest, he still always had a passion, a drive, for blading. Now he was just so calculating. Like a computer. I knew Boris had gotten to him somehow.

By the time Tyson won, I was spent. _Oh my,_ I thought. _I don't think I'll ever get over this_. This was what I had to leave behind. This was what Boris had done to my boys. And I couldn't fix it. Damn it!

"Alright, time for your last few tests!" The too-smiley doctor was back. "If all of them come back clean, we'll be able to release you first thing in the morning!

I was still anxiously staring at the screen, hoping for any more news, but it was over. Tala had smiled there, at the end. So maybe…

The doctor cleared his throat, disrupting my thoughts once more. I glared at him, the only place I could direct my roiling emotions.

"Shall we get started?" he asked, unaffected by my anger.

I sighed and responded, "Fine."

A couple of hours later, I was back in my hospital bed, still staring at the TV. Nothing new on Tala. Voltaire, the owner of Biovolt, the company that ran the Abbey, had been arrested. I breathed a sigh of relief for Kai. Maybe now he could be free of this man. Boris still had not been located, but they were going to investigate the Abbey and shut it down for the time being.

Still no news on the Demolition Boys or Tala, or what would happen to them next.

Now, they're going to go behind the scenes of the Bladebreakers. Their first championship in Japan, then their progression across the globe. Even a little back-story on them. Ray and the White Tigers. Max being Judy Tate's son (yes, THE Judy Tate, of the BBA). Tyson and his grandfather's dojo. It was rather interesting to get some background information on the guys I would be leaving Russia with. But still no Tala. I turned off the TV, frustrated.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," I commanded patronizingly.

Kai entered the room. He had gotten Dranzer back; I knew that from the news. He looked tired and worn down, but still in one piece.

"The guys want to meet you now," he said, without preamble. He was rather distant, so I knew they must be right outside. I nodded.

Almost without warning, the guys I had seen all over the TV for the last eight hours were standing in my hospital room. My guards were up.

"Hiya there! My name's Tyson Granger! Kai's told me all about you!" the blue-haired blader spoke up, full of energy.

I stared at him. Surely Kai hadn't told him _all_ about me.

"I told them what they needed to know," Kai clarified, seeing the look on my face.

The blonde one spoke next, "I'm Max! I'm really sorry you're in here. I brought you a bear, from the gift shop downstairs!" His bright blue eyes met mine as he handed me the red stuffed teddy bear. It said "Get well soon!" on its belly. I took it silently and gave him a courteous nod. Seemed like a nice kid. Unsure of where to put the stuffed animal, I just held it in my lap.

"And I'm Ray!" The Chinese blader hobbled up and bowed as best he could. My eyes softened slightly. I knew he had been hurt badly.

I still hadn't said anything yet. Just as I was about to respond, Tyson said, "Look! She's so star struck right now, she's speechless!"

His face glowed and his chest stuck out with pride.

The computer geek interjected quickly, "Actually Tyson, I believe you interrupted her before she could speak. I'm Kenny, or the Chief, by the way. Jessy? Is that correct?"

Finally.

"Yes. I'm not sure what Kai has told you, but I'm Jessy Sirota. I knew Kai from…" I trailed off, not sure what to say exactly.

"The Abbey!" Tyson finished happily. "He said you were an old friend who was injured and needed a place to stay for awhile! I'm happy to be of service to you!" He bowed extravagantly, making me smile slightly. He was quirky, that's for sure.

"Wait, you guys know about the Abbey?" I asked.

"He told us everything," Kenny said solemnly, peering out from under his scruff of brown hair.

I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Outsiders didn't know about the Abbey. It felt like somebody had just exposed my greatest secret, and now I was exposed for the whole world to see. I guess it's pretty much what happened.

"So Jessy, when can we bust you outta here?" Max jokingly asked. "As a blader, I can't imagine you like being cooped up here that long."

"How do you know—"

"Oh, um, well your blade is right there," he supplied before I could even finish the question, pointing to my night table.

"Oh, yeah," It took me a minute. "Well the doctor said I can leave in the morning."

"Great!" shouted Tyson. "I can't wait to go home! You're gonna love it in Japan, I promise! This is gonna be so awesome!"

I nodded, suddenly tired. My nerves were shot.

"Okay guys," Kai said immediately, sensing my decreasing energy. "Out."

"It was nice to meet you," Ray said politely, inclining his head and smiling. Mutual shouts of acceptance were heard as Kai ushered them out.

I leaned back on my pillow, exhausted. This had been a long day. _What's going to happen to the Demolition Boys?_ That was all I could really focus on. _Why do I have to leave them behind? Why can't they come with?_ As I dozed off, Tala's face manifested in my head.

*I will save you,* I said to him, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Beyblade characters. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 6**

That night, the Bladebreakers were on a plane back to Tokyo. Kai and I were going to take a plane tomorrow night and get there about one o'clock in the afternoon the following day.

First thing in the morning, Dr. Smiles (I didn't bother remembering his name), checked me over one more time and then I was released from the hospital. We had pretty much the entire day to kill before our flight at ten that night. I wanted to go back to the Abbey, to find the Demolition Boys.

"That's not a good idea," Kai argued. "There's a lot of turmoil there today. With everything the boys have been through, I wouldn't be surprised if they were put into a psychiatric ward for a while. They might not even be there."

I glared at him. I was done with this. He had been able to treat me like a child while I was in the hospital, but that stopped now.

"I don't care," I said firmly. "This is _my_ life. _My_ family. _I_ get to decide whether or not I go there. And I _am_ going back. You're welcome to join me, but you're not going to stop me."

We stared at each other evenly. I would not look away. I would not back down. Even if they weren't there, damn it, I had to try. After what seemed like years, I saw something shift in his eyes.

"Fine," he conceded. "I'm coming, too. You might get yourself into trouble."

"As if I need a babysitter," I scoffed. I would never say this out loud, but I _was_ glad he was going to come with. I didn't know what I would find when I returned to the Abbey.

An hour later, we stood at the front gates to Balkov Abbey. It was weird, standing on this side of the wall that kept us from society. Definitely strange.

I sighed, squared my shoulders, tilted my chin up, and marched right through those gates. I was on a mission. Kai walked right beside me, silently lending me his strength, though I doubt he knew how much I needed it. There were several groups of people gathered around outside the main building. One of the groups looked like reporters, and we quickly maneuvered around them. There was another, more professional group of people. We approached them.

"What's going on?" I demanded in my most authoritative voice.

They turned to me. A man in a black suit spoke up almost lazily, "An investigation. But it's none of your concern. I suggest you be on your way."

That _prick_. I stood as tall as my five foot two inches would allow me and looked him dead in the eye with my most hostile look.

"I lived here," I spat. "What. Is. Going. On?"

At that, looks of disbelief crossed their faces.

"You mean you were a part of everything?" Black Suit asked, suddenly not so dismissive of me.

"Yes."

All of a sudden he was more than happy to talk to me. Apparently, he was the head detective or something that was in charge of hunting down Boris. It seems Boris had fled and nobody could find him.

"Well, I certainly don't know where he is," I commented dryly. "But if I hear anything, I'll contact you."

He handed me his card.

"What's going to happen to all of the boys here?" I asked. This was why I was here.

"Most of them are being relocated to another orphanage across the city from here. Some of them are of age and are going to be placed into halfway houses or apartments until they can stand on their own two feet. A few, such as the ones in those cells in the bottom level, will need psychiatric help."

My ears perked up. A few? Trying to keep my voice even, I asked, "What about the Demolition Boys?"

"Ahh, yeah, um…well…" Black Suit seemed at a loss for words. My gaze sharpened and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, three of them are currently in a…facility…to help them repair their mental state," he eventually spluttered out.

"Three?" I asked coolly. "Which three?"

"Um…well…the very tall one…I can't remember his name...big guy, big muscles, blonde hair."

"Spencer," I supplied for him.

"Right! And, er…the really short one…."

"Ian," I was growing tired of this.

"And the very mean one," he said, almost too quickly, like he definitely remembered this one.

"Bryan."

"Yes. Right. Spencer, Ian, and Bryan. They're going to get the help they desperately need."

"What about Tala?" I was amazed at how steady my voice stayed. I was burning. I wanted to hit something. I wanted to hit Black Suit.

"Well, see, that's, uh, that's, um…" Could he spit it out already? "We, uh, can't exactly, uh, locate him, uh, at this time."

I stared at him icily, growing angrier the more I stared. He seemed to wither at my gaze. As if on cue, he averted his eyes, mumbled something about investigating downstairs, and ran off, his lackeys behind him.

Kai spoke for the first time, "He could be anywhere."

"I know," I responded, clenching my fists so hard my nails cut into my palms.

"What do you want to do now?"

Seeing as how he didn't tell me the name of the place the boys were, I didn't know what to do. I would have said go see them. But I wouldn't know where to begin. Moscow is huge, and I didn't know how to navigate it. I'd never left the Abbey without Boris there to make sure I didn't wander off.

I gritted my teeth, only growing more frustrated.

"Well let's attempt to find the guys," Kai said, once he realized I wasn't going to say anything. "If we don't find them by the time we need to catch our flight, then so be it."

I nodded. Okay. Let's find my boys.

~~~Several hours later~~~

"Damn it!" I yelled, kicking a nearby trash can. "Why won't they let me see them?!"

We had found the guys. But the fucking lady at the front desk wouldn't let me see them! I wasn't "immediate family" and I wasn't on the "visitor's list." Didn't she realize that I was the only "family" they had? Damn it!

"Well, at least we know where they are," Kai said. "They're in good hands. Now you don't have to feel so guilty."

I rounded on him and full-out decked him in the face. As he stumbled back, holding his cheek in shock, I turned around and stormed off.

"Let's go to the fucking airport!" I angrily shouted. It was getting late. We had walked around this fucking city all damn day and now I couldn't even see my boys. Tala was in the wind and everything I did just felt completely futile. I could regroup on the plane. Besides, my bandages needed to be changed and breathing was getting _really_ difficult.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright! We're getting somewhere now! A little more history here about Jessy and the boys! Feel free to ask me anything!

I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any Beyblade characters. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 7**

"Three…Two…One…LET IT RIP!"

The sound of blades clashing filled the air. The sound both invigorated and terrified me. I'd missed it, hell, I'd missed every aspect of blading. But the one thing I couldn't get over yet was the terror I felt as well. Boris had officially left his mark on me. Maybe I should have checked into a mental hospital myself. What was worse was that he was nowhere to be found by the authorities.

"You ready?" Kai asked me, nudging me with his arm. I flinched slightly at the contact and he quickly retreated. I sighed, hoisting my bag up a little higher. Both actions hurt, but I was adjusting.

Nodding, I let Kai lead the way into Tyson's house. He didn't knock, just went on inside. After we had deposited my things into my new room (with a real bed), he led me to the back area, where the sounds of blading were coming from.

When we stepped out onto the back porch, everyone immediately turned to look.

"Kai! Jessy! You're here!" Tyson hollered, stampeding towards us. He went to grab Kai up in a hug, but a quick shot to the shoulder with Kai's fist was all it took to stop him. He didn't even react, though. His happy face glowed.

Quickly, the others grouped around. Max gingerly patted my shoulder, and for some unknown reason, I felt my face flush. People don't touch me. I gave him a half smile as I stepped away.

"We weren't sure what time your plane was coming in," commented Ray. "But we sure are happy to see you again!"

I half smiled at him as well and replied, "We didn't have a lot of stuff, so we figured it would be easier to just not make a big deal of it."

Suddenly, this old man jumped out of nowhere with a long wooden stick. He wasn't menacing, just surprising. But my eyes widened in temporary fear. _Damn it_ , I growled to myself. _Get your act together_.

"Yo homies! Who's this new home girl? Is this that Jessy chick ya'll told me about?" He talks weird.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Of course it is, Gramps! You knew she was coming today! Why do you always have to embarrass me in front of my friends?"

"Hey, little dude! Calm your cheese! I just wanted to welcome this lovely dudette to the otherwise sausage-fest we got goin' on here!"

At that, Tyson turned bright red and dragged his grandfather out of sight. I giggled at the two arguing where they didn't think they would be heard. Unfortunately for them, we could hear all of it.

"Well," said Kenny awkwardly. "Let's head inside. I'm starting to get rather hungry. You guys must be famished as well! Airplane food isn't exactly a well-balanced meal!"

At the mention of food, Tyson came barreling back.

"Yeah! Now we're talkin', Chief! We've been hard at work for hours!"

With that, he led the way into the dojo.

As we sat down around the table, I brought up the beybattle I had heard coming in.

"Oh, yeah! Ray and I were going head to head!" cried Max happily. "You should have seen us! We just keep getting better!"

"We'll keep on getting better if Kai decides to take over the training schedule," Kenny interjected, glancing over at the two-toned blader.

"What do ya say, buddy?" asked Tyson in between bites of food (shovels, really). "You up for it?"

"Hn. I suppose…nobody else is going to whip you into shape better than me," he replied lazily, not even looking up from the food placed before him.

"Atta boy!" Tyson cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

I smirked. He wouldn't be so cheerful about it once Kai got through with him.

So we ate and talked and I got to learn a little bit more about the guys. For instance, Max likes mayo on everything; Kenny's bit beast, Dizzy, was trapped in a laptop; and Ray knew all kinds of martial arts. Gradually, as all good conversations do, we steered our way back to the topic of beyblading.

"So, Jessy," said Max. "What's your bit beast?"

"Draiza is a fire wolf."

Collective oohs and ahhs from the group.

I colored slightly. "Yeah, she's been mine as long as I can remember. I didn't always have a blade, but I always had her. She was in a bit chip that I had no idea what to do with. Until I learned about beyblading, that is."

"Wow! When did you learn about that?" Ray inquired.

"When I was about eight, I think. It was when…" I suddenly fell silent. I couldn't talk about this so cavalierly. Not yet. Kai glared at Ray, who quickly asked a different question, "Are you any good?"

The question took me by surprise. I was honestly speechless. I wasn't used to somebody not knowing how powerful I was. Kai scoffed and before I had a chance to say anything, said, "Wanna find out?"

He glanced at me, "If you're up for it."

I stood up carefully, grinning.

"You bet."

As we all walked outside, Kai asked me quietly, "Are you sure?"

I nodded. Truth was, I needed to battle again. I hadn't battled since before I was hospitalized. I was promised some real competition for the tournament but…okay, don't go there.

"You ready, Ray?" I called from the other side of the beydish.

"I've never been more ready," he smirked.

It took me a minute to get into a comfortable position for launching, but once I did, I was completely focused on this match.

"Three…two…one…Let it rip!" Kenny hollered.

We both launched our blades. They met in the air with a clash and sparks flew. His white blade and my black one spun as they fell. They didn't even break contact once they hit the ground.

"I can't shake her!" he complained.

He managed to pull away a couple of inches, but I bridged the gap in a matter of seconds.

"Draiza! Now!" I commanded.

She started to circle him, grinding his edge the whole time. Then, in a split second, she dipped down, hooked her attack ring under Driger's, and flipped him over. Mid-air, she then flicked into him and sent him flying across the yard.

"Holy shit!" he gaped. Everyone oohed and aahed. Kenny was quickly typing away on Dizzy's keys.

"I've never seen a maneuver like that before!" Chief exclaimed. "So much raw power!"

I smirked and held out my hand for Draiza to return to. Feeling a little light-headed, and a lot sore, I went over to sit down on one of the rocks next to the pond. Kai glanced at me, a worried expression on his face. I shook my head.

"That was incredible!" Max bounded up to me.

"How'd you do that? I mean, nobody's ever done _that_ before! I didn't think it was possible!" Tyson shouted excitedly.

I stayed silent, smiling slightly, as everyone babbled incessantly. Finally, it started to quiet down. I turned to Ray and held out my hand. I wasn't wearing my gloves, and you could see the bruising that had turned that ugly brown-yellow color. He shook my hand good-naturedly.

"Nice match, Ray," I complimented. "You put up a good fight!"

He smiled. "Thanks! I can see I still have a lot of work to do!"

"We all do!" Tyson interjected. "That's what good ol' Kai is here for!"

"Hn." Kai responded, crossing his arms. "Six A.M. Down at the harbor."

"Aye, aye, sir!" saluted Max.

~~~A few hours later~~~

I was laying down on my new bed, trying to relax, when someone softly knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called.

Kai slid the door open and stepped inside. Wordlessly, he walked over and began checking my bandages. Carefully, he helped me sit up. He examined my arms and shoulder, nodding at the improvement. Ever so gently, he cupped my chin so he could look at my temple. His finger gently brushed over the stitches. They could come out in about a week.

His hand skimmed over the hem of my T-shirt. He met my gaze, asking permission. I allowed him to lift it up. I was bandaged up because of my ribs, so I wasn't too worried. He checked them to make sure none of them had come loose. I tensed as he pulled back one end to adjust it, his fingers brushing my skin accidentally. You could see the purple, contrasting with the beige wrap.

He tucked the end back in and pulled my shirt back down, careful not to hurt me.

"Thanks," I breathed, finally breaking the silence. It was hard to keep my ribs wrapped properly on my own.

His eyes locked with mine. I knew breathing would be difficult with my ribs being injured, but with him looking at me like that, it made it impossible.

"Maybe it's time…we talked," he said carefully.

I nodded and looked away. He stood up and leaned against my dresser.

"So…where do we start?" he asked.

"I suppose…we start at the beginning. I should tell you what happened at the Abbey after we battled, all those years ago." I asked.

His eyes burned into mine.

"After we battled, and the Abbey was destroyed, I ran," he answered. "I was scared and hurt, and I ran." He looked down at the floor. "I couldn't handle that level of destruction. I wasn't…strong enough to handle Black Dranzer. I honestly don't know how I beat you."

We were silent for a minute.

I finally spoke up, "After you left, Boris tried everything to get Black Draiza back up to full power. The blade was destroyed and he had to start over from scratch. Black Dranzer's blade still had the core, but Black Draiza had nothing but the chip. He was furious. He…" I hesitated.

"I lost to you. He locked me in the dungeon. For…months…When I was finally let out, I wanted to do anything to avoid ever going back there again. He forced me to train, even more than the Demolition Boys. He was convinced that I was going to be the new member of the team. The "secret weapon." With you gone, he needed another one. And because Black Dranzer and Black Draiza destroyed the training areas, we had to go elsewhere.

"In the middle of Siberia, the boys and I trained. It was just us there. Boris came once a week to make sure we were on task and to show what we could do. We were there for almost a year. That was when we got really close. We were all that each other had. We truly became a team.

"Once the Abbey was rebuilt, we went back and continued with individual training for another year."

I stopped, clutching my side. All this talking hurt. Kai glanced at me worriedly.

"I'm okay," I winced. He nodded and sat beside me on the bed.

I continued my story.

"One day, Voltaire came to visit. He wanted to see how far we had gotten. Well, actually…" I scoffed. "He wanted to see how far _the boys_ had gotten. He didn't think that _I_ would be strong enough. Especially since I had failed with Black Draiza." I rolled my eyes.

"He was…impressed…and said that after a few more years, I might make the team. I was thirteen at the time he said this. I had spent every moment since our battle and my confinement training hard with the Demolition Boys.

"Finally, after five more years, I had the chance to prove myself. I had battled my way to the top and won against everybody, including Spencer, Ian, and Bryan. They wouldn't let me battle Tala. I think they were afraid of the damage we would cause. The last boy that I had to beat was the very morning you guys came to visit. A fairly new one, but one I hadn't yet battled. Needless to say, he didn't stand a chance. Boris was very happy to make me a member of his precious team.

"And then you guys showed up."

I fell silent. I think that's the most I had ever talked in my life. Granted, I omitted a lot of details. But I told him what I thought he needed to know.

"There's more," Kai finally commented. Our gazes locked. "But I think it's time you rested. You look worn out. Battling today didn't help."

"Yeah but Draiza needed to stretch her legs. She was getting restless."

I punched his arm lightly. Dusk had fallen. I'm sure Tyson's grandfather was cooking dinner, but I was just too tired to eat.

Kai helped me lay back down under the blanket. Once I was comfortable enough, he knelt down next to me.

"I thought about you every day I was gone," he whispered. "I prayed that you would make it out alright."

What the hell? He brushed my cheek quickly, so quickly I thought I had imagined it. He stood up quickly.

"Rest," he said sharply. "I'm right next door if you need anything."

Then, he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I was a little late getting this one out! Turns out the original chapter that is in my notebook is complete crap! I started off just changing a few things and then ended up rewriting the entire chapter!

 **Disclaimer** :I don't own any Beyblade characters. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 8**

"Wait! No! Draiza!" I screamed. "You can do this! Don't give up!"

I was battling Aleksander. But…he was winning. He was using moves I've only ever seen one other person use…

"Kai!"

He stood before me. Suddenly, _he_ was the one I was battling.

"Shit! Draiza! Show him what you've got!"

There was one problem…

I looked into the beydish and gasped.

"Black Draiza?"

What's happening?

"Black Dranzer! Now!" Kai yelled.

"Attack!" I tried weakly.

Two huge beams of light shot out from our blades. They charged towards each other. A giant white light emitted from the crash, causing me to go blind temporarily. I felt waves of power emanating from the impact. It brought me to my knees. I collapsed.

When I could see again, I looked up. Kai was running away! I looked around me. Everything was demolished. I chased after him, but he was only getting farther away.

A hand slammed down on my shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going?" an evil, putrid voice snarled behind me. I turned to face it. Black, dead, menacing eyes.

"You failed. For that, you will suffer endlessly!"

I was thrown down on the ground. Kicked in the side with military boots. I felt pain rip its way up my side and across my chest. He pushed himself on top of me, tearing at my clothes.

I screamed as loud as I could, writhing underneath him.

"Jessy! Jessy! Wake up!" Someone was shaking my shoulder.

Boris? No. Not real. Boris wasn't real.

My eyes flew open and I sat straight up. Immediately, I was enveloped in a hug.

"K-K-Kai," I stuttered. Relief flooded over me. Just a nightmare. Not real.

And then the pain hit. I whimpered and clutched at him.

"You were thrashing around. Screaming. You woke me up," he said, stroking my hair. "It was just a dream."

I started to shake. Slowly, he lowered me back down to the bed. He lay down next to me and drew me close. I rested my head on his chest, only noticing at that moment that he didn't have a shirt on. But I was so cold. He wrapped his warm arms around me. This felt…wrong, somehow. Only one person ever comforted me like this. And Kai was not him.

I could hear his heartbeat. Strong and steady. I concentrated on it and leveled my breathing to match his. Whether or not he was my usual comforter, I needed to calm down. I couldn't be left alone like this. Add that to the pain that kept rolling over me, and I was rendered completely immobile. Every time another wave hit, I clenched my jaw and gripped him tight.

"How bad does it hurt?" he asked. "One to ten."

"Nine," I gritted my teeth. "I've had worse."

He gently rubbed my back. It relaxed me slightly. The pain wasn't quite as bad. As we lay there in the darkness, clinging to each other, a memory started playing in my head.

**Flashback**

"Kai! Wait up!" I hollered, my nine-year-old self chasing the older boy. I had been at the Abbey for about a year. I had four friends: Tala, Kai, Bryan, and Spencer. I mean, we couldn't have that much fun together because we were supposed to train all the time. That's what we have to do if we want to win and be the best.

But today was a special day. It was the day of the World Tournament. Because it was being hosted in Moscow this year, Kai and I got to go. Master Boris had said that since I was doing better than expected, I could go. Kai's grandfather wanted him there to pick up new training techniques.

That tournament was so much fun! All of the big-shot bladers were there with a glint in their eyes and cocky smiles on their faces. They were the best, and they knew it! Kai and I stared, wide-eyed, as they filed into the building in front of us.

"Someday, that's going to be us," he whispered in awe.

He grabbed my hand.

"Come on! We're going to miss it!"

I laughed as I ran along with him.

**End flashback**

I opened my eyes. Morning. Or just turning into morning. It was still rather dark, but starting to lighten up. Probably about five o'clock, I'd guess.

I realized something. Kai was still here. My head was still on his muscled chest. My arm wrapped around his bare waist. As I tried to pull away, I couldn't help but notice just how toned he was. My face felt like it was on fire. He twitched in his sleep. I glanced at his face. He looked so much younger like this. Like he wasn't almost nineteen years old with a forty-year-old mindset.

Hell, he looked _very_ young.

On a whim, I reached up to stroke his cheek. I felt his breathing change as he instantly snapped his eyes open. Bright, violet eyes glared at me. I froze, my hand paused on his cheek. It took him a minute to realize where he was, who I was, why I was snuggled up with him. He relaxed slightly.

"Morning," I said softly, removing my hand carefully. I attempted to sit up. I hurt like hell.

"Morning," he replied tersely. He sat up quickly, almost knocking me over in the process. As I was moving my leg off of him, I noticed…

"Oh,"

My face exploded into flames…as did his. I squirmed back from his body. He stood up quickly and without a word, left the room. I stared after him in shock for a minute. Then, I began to giggle. I decided it was time to get ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, I shuffled into the kitchen and over to the coffee maker. Good ol' Kai, making coffee first thing in the morning. I gratefully poured a cup, then started to hunt for the sugar.

"It's in that canister, next to the toaster," I heard Kai say behind me.

Without missing a beat, I reached over and grabbed it. As I walked over to get the milk, I gave him a cursory glance. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed, as his usual stance. His eyes flicked open and mine flew back to my coffee. I was…nervous? Weird. I tried to shake it off.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, I decided to go wake up the guys. It was already five thirty.

"You're not training today," I heard him say as I started to leave the room. I turned to look at him, open-mouthed.

"You're too injured. You need to recover."

"But—"

"You're not training," he repeated firmly. Then he stood up and walked past me. Well, shit. I sat down heavily in the chair he had just vacated. What was I supposed to do here if I couldn't train? Training was all I knew.


	9. Chapter 9

Whew! What a chapter!

*..* is conversation.

**...** is a memory.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Beyblade characters. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 9**

It had been about a month since I came to stay at Tyson's. Max and Ray had eventually left. Ray went back to China and Max to America. Tyson and Kenny were back in school most days, hoping to finish up the school year soon. Kai was usually gone to wherever he goes. So, more often than not, I was in the house alone.

I had been getting these weird vibes lately. If I didn't know any better I'd say I was sensing someone, but that was crazy. I hadn't heard anything about Tala, and any phone calls I made to the other boys at the mental health facility were futile. They wouldn't let me talk to them. Said something about "triggers" and "You're a part of their traumatizing past, they don't need that right now." I thought about them every day, so part of these weird vibes could be self-made, wishful thinking, I suppose.

My ribs no longer hurt as bad, but I occasionally had shooting pains if I moved too quickly. In my idleness, I mostly trained in the backyard or went to the local gym to work out. Kai's restrictions for me were lifted after the first two weeks.

When I wasn't working out, I helped Mr. Granger out around the dojo. I cleaned, gardened, ran errands. He was the only adult that I had ever known who never tried to hurt me or intimidate me. He never asked any personal questions and always left me alone if I wanted it. Honestly, I couldn't stand the way Tyson talked to him. So disrespectful to such a caring man. Pissed me off.

This afternoon was some kind of a mini tournament in town. Tyson, as the world champ, was supposed to make an appearance. I might show up there for support. Depends on what I feel like doing.

I was currently pacing in my room. Restless. This weird feeling was driving me crazy. I decided to go for a run to clear my head. I put my ear buds in and cranked up my rock music. I was going to run until I couldn't run anymore. I had a lot of pent up energy and nowhere for it to go.

As I ran, I tried to focus on my breathing and tried to match it up to the pulsing beat of the music. It was so loud, I couldn't hear anything else, not even my own thoughts. I slowly made my way down to the harbor. As I got closer, this feeling of restlessness only persisted. Almost like I was running late for something. It felt like some part of me knew something was going on and the rest of me just followed it.

A presence was making itself known in my mind. It felt…strange…and yet familiar.

My eyes widened and I ran faster. Could it be?

I reached the top of the steps at the harbor and stopped, trying to catch my breath. He was here. I could feel it.

I descended the stairs, slowly.

There he was. Standing at the railing, with his back to me.

"Tala," I breathed, awed. I wasn't sure he heard me, but he must have felt my presence probing his mind. I started to walk over to him, but balked halfway across the wide expanse between us. His mind…it felt…different. I didn't understand.

"Stop," he said forcefully. I stopped walking and nudging him with my mind.

"You won't find anything," he stated.

"Tala…what…?" I tried asking.

"I'm not the Tala you remember."

I stared at the back of his head, willing the red-head to turn and face me.

"But you…you saved me," I said softly. "If it wasn't for you…"

"If it wasn't for _you_ , I wouldn't be this way," he finished for me.

I was speechless. It was true. I couldn't even argue with him. This was _my_ fault. After centuries, he turned to face me.

His icy blue eyes were emotionless.

"And you've gotten weaker," he stated matter-of-factly. "So there was really no reason for me to help you. Your blading has suffered for it."

"What?"

"I've been watching."

Realization hit me.

"I felt you!" I gasped. I took a step closer. "I thought I was going crazy! You never answered me, so I thought I was imagining it."

"Why would I want to talk to _you_?" he asked me pointedly. "You are the reason for every bad thing that Boris has ever done to me. You're the reason I'm…this way. And now you are weak. Not worth my time. And yet…you keep holding on to me. Well I'm here to tell you now: let go!"

I gaped at him. I couldn't believe this! This was not _my_ Tala!

"You need to let me go. You're no good for me. You've turned me into a monster. And if you don't let go, I'll destroy you!"

"But…" I tried weakly. "Tala…no…You aren't a monster…I couldn't…I didn't…know…"

"Do you even know what they did me? Can you even comprehend the changes I've gone through? All for helping you." He was so cold and calculating.

I remained silent, unsure of how to answer.

"They reprogrammed me." His icy gaze met mine. "They took away every emotion that I've ever had. You are the reason for that. And I'm going to make you pay for it."

I stared, shocked. Make me pay for it? He needed to snap out of this! I knew what I had to do. I pulled out Draiza and my launcher.

Wordlessly, we readied for battle. It was time to see if I could beat my best friend and bring him back to me.

At the same time, we launched.

"Draiza!"

"Wolborg!"

Our blades crashed with a shower of sparks.

"Don't hold back, Draiza!"

A light appeared from my blade, and then Draiza was visible. Black as night with flames coming from her tail, the ruff on the back of her neck, and the tips of her ears. She howled, the sound hauntingly sad.

"Wolborg! Now!"

The ice-wolf appeared as well. Ice versus fire.

Our bit beasts attacked each other as the blades collided repeatedly. Neither one of us was giving in. I couldn't lose!

"Wolborg! Novae Rog!"

"Draiza! Inferno!"

Ice balls started to form, trying to surround Draiza, who was encased in flames. The ice kept melting

"Damn it!" Tala exclaimed. Both flames and ice were relentless pounding into each other.

*Tala!* I prodded his mind with as much force as I could. After much effort, I broke through whatever wall was in my way. I bombarded him with memories.

**Finding me, that night all those years ago. Cowering in an alley, trying to keep warm in the cold Russian snowfall. I was so cold. I stared pitifully up at him, this savior with flaming red hair.**

**The first time I ever launched a beyblade. Tala stood next to me, showing me the proper stance. He was two years older than me, but we were growing closer every day.**

The feeling for my adoration for him at that exact moment in time leaked out of my memory and I transferred that emotion to him as well.

He stood, frozen, locked inside my memories.

Meanwhile, Draiza and Wolborg were still attacking each other ruthlessly. I kept mentally barraging him as well.

**Two years after he rescued me, when I was ten, was Boris' first real attack on me. Tala came in and started attacking him, forcing Boris off of me. The twelve-year-old didn't let up until Boris finally left.

"I'll deal with you later!" the man snarled, limping away.

Tala helped me dress again. I was crying. He held me for the longest time, not saying a word. We were deep underground, but somehow, he led me upstairs and outside. We walked silently around the buildings. We reached the back, where the benches were.

As we sat down, that was the moment our minds collided for the first time. They exploded around each other. I could feel his pain for me. I saw his dad, once a loyal, strong soldier, changing into an evil, alcoholic monster who beat on him until there was nothing left to beat. His beautiful, fiery-haired mother couldn't deal with it and left. Left him there with that monster. No protection.

He saw everything that had just happened with Boris. He saw all of the terrible incidents before he found me and brought me here. Being attacked in an alley when I was seven. Shivering, hungry, cowering on the step to a church, praying someone would save me afterwards.

The terrible car accident a year before he found me. Both parents dead and only me, buried in the backseat, all alone. A _sirota_. An orphan. Hence the last name given to me by Boris. I had forgotten my own last name by now.

The sense of understanding and clarity, in that moment, as our minds intertwined and twisted around each other.**

I let that feeling of clarity wash over him as well and kept up Draiza's attack on Wolborg.

"No!" he howled. He covered his ears and fell to his knees. "I…can't…take…this!"

"Tala!" I yelled with my voice and my mind, as strong and loud as I could. "Come back!"

I could see and feel it becoming too much for him. After much fighting on his part, he finally collapsed. Wolborg stopped spinning. Tala was unconscious.

I raced over to him and pulled him into my lap.

"Tala," I said helplessly. I probed him with my mind, but all I could feel was darkness. I finally let the tears fall.

*Come back to me!* I begged. *Please.*

After a long time, he slowly opened his eyes. The cold, hard look was gone. He suddenly looked so…young. And scared.

"I thought I lost you!" I gasped, unable to control my sobbing. He cupped my cheek, a puzzled look on his face.

"What—what happened?" he asked.

"You're back," I replied. "You were lost and now you've come back."

I hugged him as tightly as I could.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright! Here's Chapter 10! I hope my readers enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Beyblade characters. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 10**

We were both tattered and bruised, but somehow we made it back to the dojo. Kai was in the kitchen when we walked in. We were holding each other up, and we finally collapsed in a couple of chairs. Kai's eyes widened.

"Tala?" They looked at each other.

"Hello, Kai," Tala said quietly.

"I think…it's time we all had a nice long talk," I said. Kai and Tala nodded. Kai started to make coffee.

After several hours of non-stop talking, we sat back in our chairs, looking at one another. We were finally all on the same page. We sipped our coffee and sat in silence, thinking about what we had discussed.

After the battle between Black Dranzer and Black Draiza, Kai had run away. He went all over for a while, never staying in one place for long. Eventually, he settled in Tokyo. He became the leader of this ruthless group of bladers, the Blade Sharks. This was how he had met Tyson. They battled against each other in the local tournament, where Tyson emerged victorious. In the process, Ray and Max had also been introduced. After the tournament, the four became a team, the Bladebreakers, and competed around the world. That was what led Kai to Russia.

I explained my story, along with several other details I hadn't originally told Kai before. I described in as little detail as possible how bad Boris got with me, especially after Kai left. Even keeping the description to a minimum, it was still pretty gruesome. My determination to be on the Demolition Boys' team was driven by fear and hatred for Boris. I thought that when I was finally part of their team, he would leave me alone at night.

Tala and I finally explained to Kai our connection. We were always close. Our mental link happened almost a year before our battle of the Black bit beasts. If I had to be completely honest, I would say Kai was…jealous, at this news. But I was probably just imagining things. Of course, we couldn't talk about me and Tala without talking about me and Kai.

Shortly after the newfound connection with Tala, when Kai was twelve and I was eleven, we were forced to train together. We were both being developed to handle our Black bit beasts. We were young, sure, but we had been forced to grow up, much too quickly. We didn't feel as young as we were, that's for sure.

Sometimes we talked about more personal things than training. Once I told Kai about how Tala found me, he seemed to respect that relationship more. But still, as time went on, we grew closer as Tala and I grew more distant. I was also being taken over by Black Draiza, so my actions weren't entirely my own anymore.

Finally, the big day came. Kai and I were meant to battle each other with our new power. After the Abbey was destroyed and the Boys and I had been sent to Siberia, Tala and I started to get close again. Hell, all four of us got close. We started thinking of ourselves as a "family" of sorts. Us against the world. I still thought about Kai, but I couldn't show it. He was considered a traitor. I had to prove my loyalty to the Abbey and everything it stood for.

Flash forward to the World Tournament over a month ago. Tala got experimented on and basically reprogrammed to be "Cyber-Tala." Once the Demolition Boys lost, Voltaire was arrested and Boris fled, Tala didn't know what to do. He went back to Siberia, but there was nothing there for him. He didn't feel right. He didn't feel at all. So he decided to follow Kai and I, hoping he would know what to do when he found us. But Boris' programming kicked in when he found me, and all he wanted to do was destroy me. Bryan, Ian, and Spencer had gone to the mental health facility that we had found them at. Nobody but us knew that Tala had left the country.

One thing we didn't talk about was Kai and me now. There was no denying our connection. After all this time apart, I still wanted him in my life. But I also wanted Tala here, too. I was confused about this. I'd never held anyone in comparison to Tala. He was my savior, my comforter, my best friend. But here was Kai. We had been trained together, faced the same obstacle of dark power being in our control, connected. We had been through too much to just leave each other alone. We had maintained a distance the past few weeks, but there was a spark in the air whenever we found ourselves in the same room.

Now that Tala was here, I was conflicted.

"Guys! Guys!" Tyson's voice echoed across the house, breaking the silence and pulling us out of our reveries. He burst into the kitchen and drew up short when he saw Tala.

"What's he doing here?" he demanded.

"He's my friend," I bristled, quick to defend. "And I said he could be here."

At my tone, he backed down.

"Okay, okay," he put his hands up in surrender. "I was just surprised! Any friend of Jessy's is a friend of mine!"

He held out his hand to Tala. They shook. I was a little shocked by Tyson's sudden change of heart. But I suppose, once you beat someone, they're no longer a threat. At least, that seemed to be Tyson's way of thinking. I knew better.

"Oh, hey!" Tyson exclaimed, remembering. "That tournament was today! I was almost late because of some snooty bitch at school, but I managed to sneak out of detention to get there, just in the nick of time!"

He launched into the story of Mr. X, the mysterious cloaked figure who challenged him. I frowned.

"Hmm…what does Kenny say about him?" I asked.

"Chief went back home to analyze the data. Hopefully, he'll be here later on with some information."

At that moment, Mr. Granger came into the kitchen. He didn't even bat an eye at the newcomer.

"Alright, dudes! It's time to scrounge up some grub for you homies!"

On cue, Tyson's stomach rumbled. I glanced at the clock. It was already five! We decided to split up. Tyson showed Tala to the bathroom and guest bedroom (this place was bigger than it looks), and Kai followed me outside.

"How are you?" Kai asked me, once we were alone.

I shrugged. "A little sore. Tired. Dazed."

He nodded, looking down.

"What's wrong?" I prodded.

"I'm leaving," he replied quietly. "Tomorrow. It's time for me to get out of here."

I gaped at him.

"Now that the tournament is over, and the team has split up, there's no reason for me to stay. I only stayed for you."

At that, I felt heat creep into my cheeks.

"Since Tala's here now, I figured I'd give you guys some space. Especially now that I know more. I was just a fill-in until he returned."

"What do you mean?" I finally found my voice. "You're a part of me the same as he is! You can't leave again!"

I literally felt like the floor had shifted under me.

"I just…" he began. Then he shifted gears, "I need to prove to myself that I can do more than just beyblade. This is all I've ever known and I need to do more."

"What are you going to do? Where are you going to go?" I wanted to ask "What about me?" but that was too selfish. I had already done enough damage.

"I won't be gone forever. There's just some things I need to figure out for myself." I was losing this conversation.

"Just promise…promise it won't be good-bye. You're one of my oldest, closest friends. I care about you," I stated honestly. It was hard to talk about this, that's for sure. When you usually keep everything inside, you don't always feel comfortable sharing your thoughts and…. emotions…with anyone.

"It won't be good-bye," he spoke firmly. "You'll see me again. It won't be like last time."

He pulled me against him and his lips collided against mine. I didn't know how to respond at first. I had never been kissed before. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled back slightly, looking me in the eyes. Then he kissed me again, harder this time. It felt like he was pouring everything into this, and I did the same. My fear. My anger. My desperation. He kissed back with the same level of intensity.

Finally, we separated, breathing heavily. My heart was racing, and the spark was practically visible in the air.

Without another word, I strode past him inside. I went to my room as fast as I could. Once there, I leaned against the closed door behind me and sank to the floor. I held my head in my hands.

This was it. I drew a shaky breath and clenched my fists. This wasn't forever. But he was leaving again. Then another thought occurred to me. Tala. Surely this kiss wouldn't change things between us?

~~~That night~~~

After I thought everyone was asleep, I lay in bed wide awake. I just could not get everything to settle in my mind. Figuring a walk would help, I put on my shoes and silently stole through the house to the front door. Once I was outside, I took a deep breath. Night. Darkness. I started walking with no destination.

All of my thoughts rattled around in my head. Tala is back. Kai is leaving. The Bladebreakers have split up. Where do I go from here? Do I hang around with Tyson and Kenny? I could go off on my own, like Kai. Maybe I could go somewhere with Tala…my mind was everywhere.

I heard a noise behind me. I whirled around. A stray cat was scratching around in someone's garbage. I knelt down and clicked my tongue at it. It walked up to me tentatively. After sniffing my outstretched hand, it bumped its head on my fingertips. I gave it a good rub down before it decided to go look for food again.

Feeling particularly softened by the fuzz-ball, I started walking again, thinking about Kai and Tala. Emotionally, Tala and I were closer. We knew each other the best and I don't know where I would be without him.

He saved my life. More times than I could count.

And then Kai. We had been close, once. And then he went away. I was never the same after that. I had almost thought that I…felt for him. More powerful than my feelings for Tala. But that was many years ago. Then, he comes back into my life. Suddenly we're living in the same house, seeing each other every day. We tried to keep our distance. But when the nightmares were unbearable, it was him that I turned to. I would climb into his bed if my screaming didn't wake him up first. Or sometimes he would wake me up and hold me until I fell asleep again. No matter what, I always woke alone. We never spoke about those nights.

There was just something about him. He was stuck in my head.

I groaned, frustrated by myself. Was this really a decision between Kai and Tala? It couldn't be. Kai was leaving. Tala had been quiet all night, barely eating anything at dinner. He wouldn't let me in to see what he was thinking. Was any of this even up to me?

I found myself at the harbor, where I had been that morning, battling Tala. It was clear to see where we had been blading. Gashes and scrapes in the ground were easily visible in the moonlight. I strode across the open area and stood at the railing. I stared out to sea and breathed in as deep as I could. My side pinched slightly, but otherwise I was fine. I tried to let the sounds of the ocean soothe me.

"Something on your mind?" a voice spoke out of the darkness behind me.

It took me a minute to realize who was there. I guess I had been so preoccupied I hadn't noticed anyone there when I first arrived.

"Tala," I breathed the name like a talisman.

He stepped out of the shadows and met my gaze. I felt…a turning in my stomach, looking at him. I knew from training that he was very muscled and hard. He stood almost a foot taller than me, as did most people. His red hair wasn't gelled up like it used to be. It was hanging loosely, almost choppy, making him look younger than usual. His jeans had a hole in the knee and his white and orange hoodie's zipper was broken, showing the black, tight T-shirt underneath. His shoes were scuffed and dirty. It was weird to see him out of his Abbey clothes. But I liked the change. Someone else might say he looked…attractive.

It occurred to me that I was staring.

And I hadn't kept my thoughts guarded.

My face flushed and I glanced down in embarrassment. Tala strolled over to me with the pride that was evident in every move he made.

"How…interesting," he commented thoughtfully. "It's strange and new to me to see how you see me."

I glanced up at his pale blue eyes. Several images were paraded in my mind. Not my images. His.

**Me, eight years old, cowering in the cold and snow. The feeling of sympathy and protectiveness was strong with this image.**

**Holding me after one of Boris' nightly attacks, when I was probably fourteen or so. I was finally sleeping. I kept crying out. Each time, he would stroke my hair and tighten his hold on me until I relaxed again. The feelings here were…complicated. Protective. Angry. Helpless? To see me going through so much pain that he couldn't stop? Something else. Something indescribable. A fire, burning, just below the surface.**

**Another image. I was standing tall and strong, after my first battle with Bryan. I had won. I had won against Spencer and Ian that day, too. Tala knew I was ready, then. I was sixteen. I remembered that day well. It was…interesting to see Tala's side. Boris just had to see that I was ready. Admiration. Respect. Pride. That same burning feeling in his chest.**

The images ceased. I gasped from the mental barrage that had taken the breath right out of me.

"What was…that?" I asked, in between breaths.

"That was you. How I see you."

I balked.

"I figured it was only fair, since I saw yours."

The air was filled with electricity.

"It's always been you, you know," he said softly. He reached out and brushed a piece of my hair from my eyes. His finger skimmed my temple. I felt fire lick its way down my belly.

A war was going on inside of me. Kai. Tala. Maybe this _was_ a choice between them.

"Oh," he said. He could see Kai's kiss. In my mind. I was so rusty at keeping my thoughts guarded that he could see everything. I looked away, unsure of what to say. I could tell he was taken aback as well.

After several minutes had passed, he turned to look out at the black ocean. I turned as well. I rested my hands on the railing. He set his hand down on mine, interwove our fingers. I felt fire trickle up my arm from the point of contact. There might have been a spark with Kai, but I was feeling fire now. I wasn't sure what any of it meant.

"It's okay," he told me softly. "We'll figure it out."

He could hear my thoughts again. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Tala," I sighed. I could feel the fire pulsing through his mind as well. I couldn't describe it. Everything was jumbled, and yet crystal clear.

Our minds were melded as one, after so long being apart. We let our emotions, memories, thoughts, flow into one. They twisted together, around, and down and up, much like the crashing and falling of the waves below us. We rode the waves together. I'd never felt as strong as I did, standing beside him.

*You saved me,* his voice echoed in my head, dancing with the waves. *You brought me back. Broke through the ice, melted it with your flames.*

Out loud, he sighed, putting his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him. I leaned against him.

*I had to,* I spoke back gently. *You saved me first. You've always saved me. Who would I be, without you?*


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Beyblade characters. Only Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 11**

The next morning, at about five thirty, I awoke with a jolt. Unsure of what woke me, I decided to go to the kitchen for some coffee.

Kai was there when I walked in. He was already dressed and his suitcase sat next to the door.

"Leaving without saying good-bye?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

"It's easier this way."

"Tyson won't think of it that way," I warned him.

"He'll get over it."

I sighed and poured myself a cup of coffee. I added a splash of milk and three teaspoons of sugar, just how I liked. Sitting down, I wrapped both hands around the steaming mug.

"So what will you do?"

He was silent for a minute, as if deciding on whether or not to tell me.

"Go back to school."

"What?" I was not expecting that!

"I've been accepted into a school for people like me. People who have never had any form of normal schooling," he told me.

"Without blading?"

"Precisely," he conceded. "It's time I retired."

I looked down at my cup. Wow. I was a little dumbfounded.

"Well, I wish you the best," I finally said. "I'm sure you'll do great."

"Yeah," he sighed.

Before he left, he gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

~~~One week later~~~

I was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper, when Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary (their new friend from school) came in.

"Hey, Jessy!" Kenny greeted me. "How are you doing?"

I smiled at him. The nerd had grown on me. He reminded me of Ian, though my Demo-Boy would hate it if I told him that.

"I'm alright," I replied kindly. "I was actually just finishing up here and was about to go for a walk."

"Alright! Dinner will be soon! Tell Tala, if you see him," Tyson said, throwing himself down into a chair.

"Sure thing. I'll see you guys later," I waved as I left the kitchen.

I wanted to avoid Hilary. I've never hung around other females before and she drove me crazy. It especially bothered me that she thinks beyblading is some stupid game. That gets under my skin. I could feel Draiza humming her agreement with me on this. Whenever Hilary comes around, I usually make myself scarce. It's like she thinks that since we're both girls we have to hang out together. Personally, I didn't have time for her petty interests.

I decided to go down to the river and get some practice in. I needed to work on my agility. I set up some cans I pulled from the nearby trash bin.

In the middle of Draiza dodging the cans, a white beyblade came out of nowhere and knocked her to the side. I caught Draiza mid-air and watched as this blade knocked over all of the cans I had set up.

I smirked.

"Show off."

Tala jumped down from the bridge above me.

"Sometimes, you need to be taken down a peg," he teased. He bumped his arm against mine.

"And you think _you_ are strong enough for that?" I teased right back.

He pretended to huff, insulted. I giggled.

"Let's go for a walk, wolf-girl," he suggested.

So we walked. We talked and laughed like we hadn't in forever. In fact, we had never been allowed to be this free with each other. Our new-found freedom was still being tested. The things we could now say out loud were incredible and we still caught ourselves speaking in our minds, even when nobody was around. Habit, I suppose.

We circled the neighborhood and ended up across the river from where we started. We stood at the top of the riverbank, silently looking out at the flowing water.

All of a sudden, he tackled me, laughing heartily. I was knocked off my feet and we rolled down the hill. By the time we landed at the bottom, I was laughing, too. Breathless and dizzy, we lay on the ground, our limbs haphazardly twisted together. Untangling himself, Tala propped himself on one arm next to me.

In the setting sun, with his hair glowing like fire and his eyes sparkling like gasoline, I felt myself ignite. He wasn't doing anything, just watching me in that observant way of his. Still, I could feel the heat drape over me like a blanket.

He reached over and caressed my face gently, almost as if he was trying to imprint the feel of my skin. We locked eyes and I could not look away.

In that moment, we weren't children of the Abbey, borne of fear, hatred, and anger. We weren't scarred by our pasts. Being cold and hard was not who we were right now. It all just fell away.

As he leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine, I felt that familiar fire envelope me from the inside out. We were light years away from reality.

~~~Several weeks later~~~

Tala and I were sitting at the kitchen table one Saturday afternoon, sipping coffee and making conversation, when Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny burst in.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Kenny shouted. "Hilary and I were abducted!"

They proceeded to tell us about the strange men and the boat. Tyson's set of phone calls that he barely made it to in time. By the time they were finished telling us that story, I was definitely curious about everyone else.

"Have you heard anything from Max, Ray, or Kai?" I asked.

"Actually," Kenny answered. "Max and Ray have both had run-ins with mysterious cloaked bladers as well. Max sent me a video of their match and I scanned it. That blader had an invisible bit beast, too!"

"Do you think they could be connected to the men who abducted you?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah!" Hilary chimed in. "Some kind of international bey-thingy conspiracy plan to take over the world!"

I just barely held back rolling my eyes. Sadly, this was probably the best idea they could come up with.

~~~Later~~~

That night, I was sitting out back, by the pond, when Tala found me. His blue eyes looked almost translucent in the moonlight. I smiled at him as he sat beside me. I was trailing my fingers over the lily pads.

"You look distracted," I pointed out.

"I never could keep anything from you," he replied, sighing.

I tensed up and asked, "What is it?"

"The Demolition Boys need me. I just got off the phone with Bryan. He said the facility they're in would let them leave if I came back and got evaluated as well. Then, they would let us live in an apartment together. _If_ I come back. I don't see any other option. They need me. I am their leader, after all."

I stayed silent, contemplating.

"Would you come back here?" I asked quietly.

"Probably not. They're not supposed to leave the country, and if I go back, we'll all have to go to therapy and shit regularly. BBA's orders. We would have to do that for a year before we would be allowed to enter any kind of beyblade tournament again. They're worried that we are a risk to others."

He cupped my chin in his hands, leveling his gaze with mine.

"But this doesn't have to be good-bye," he said firmly.

An idea hit me. _I've done so much damage_ , I thought to myself, momentarily guarding my mind from Tala. _Now, it's time to fix this._ He couldn't know how I blamed myself. He felt guilty enough for everything he had done while under Boris' control. I didn't want him to worry about me any more than he already did.

"Of course it's not good-bye! Because I'm coming with!" I exclaimed.

At my response, he grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he replied.


	12. Chapter 12

This was more of a filler chapter than anything. Not a lot happens per se, however, it will come in handy later on!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 12**

Tala had arranged for our flight back home to be in one week. It was just enough time to see Max and Ray again for a couple of days. They decided to come back so the Bladebreakers could figure out just what was going on with those mysterious bladers.

The day their planes were due to arrive, Tyson was running around the house in a frenzy! He was so thrilled that his friends were coming back. It was contagious. Even I couldn't help being excited to see them again.

Deciding against being crammed in the van with all of those people in it, Tala and I opted for staying at the dojo while Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, and Mr. Granger drove to the airport to pick them up. While they were gone, we decided to cook up a special meal.

I really enjoyed cooking. Since I've been here, Mr. Granger has let me cook any time I wanted, which rolled over pretty well with Tyson, since his grandfather couldn't really cook. It was very therapeutic. I was no master chef, by any means, but it was fun and I was actually pretty good at it!

By the time the Bladebreakers got back, the house smelled lovely and the food was almost done. They came thundering in like a herd of elephants, with Tyson leading the way. He smelled food. Hell, he could probably smell the food a mile away.

We ate and laughed and talked. It was wonderful, like Max and Ray had never even left. Conversation flowed like water and at one point I found myself talking to Ray about the Abbey, shocking enough. He was being very polite, and I found him rather easy to talk to.

"That must have been very rough," Ray responded delicately after I mentioned some of the sick, twisted stuff that Boris did with his "lab rats," A.K.A. us. I nodded and looked down at my food, suddenly unable to eat anymore.

I realized that the whole table had gone silent. They were all staring with rapt attention. I'm guessing they heard my story.

"Can I just say something?" Max asked. "You are such a strong person!"

Alright, I wasn't expecting _that_.

"You went through _that_ and came out the other side, still intact!" he seemed awed. "I mean, I like to think that I've seen a lot since I've been traveling, but I've never come across someone quite like you!

Boy, he was really laying it on thick! My face felt like wildfire.

"You had to deal with this, too, Tala?" Ray asked. Tala nodded.

Hilary chimed in, "I didn't know you had been in that awful place! Now, I understand you guys a little more."

I glanced at her. She seemed impressed. By what, exactly, I wasn't sure. Us?

"That's what I've been telling you guys this whole time! They're friggin' amazing!" Tyson gloated, gesturing to me and Tala.

I looked around the table, at everyone's faces. I was awed by what I saw. No matter what I had been through in the past, these people _cared_ about me. Ray patted my shoulder, startling me from my thoughts.

"You sure are one amazing person," he praised. Everyone nodded.

I glanced across the table at Tala. His icy eyes glinted with approval.

*I told you,* he said. *You're stronger than you think. More than just a strong blader, I mean. They see it. I see it. Why can't you see it?*

I was genuinely shocked. These people saw, if only a little bit, just how broken I was. And they were…supportive. They cared.

"I'll tell you one thing," Tyson was saying when I tuned back in. "If anybody tries to hurt my friends again, they'll have to answer to me!"

"Fr-friends?" I tested the word quietly.

"You're damn right!" Max cheered. "You guys are one of us!"

"And we'll always be here for you," Ray spoke assuredly.

~~~A few hours later~~~

I was sitting out by the pond again, letting the sounds of the night soothe me. What a day. I didn't know they thought of me as a _friend_. Sure, I got along with them alright, but I was...temporary. I could leave at any moment. I hadn't taken much time to get close with them, but they accepted me anyway.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Max asked, pulling me back to reality.

"Oh, hey," I replied. "What are you doing up? I'd have thought you'd be jet-lagged."

"Yeah, you'd think so," he said casually. "But plane rides have the opposite effect on me. I'm usually up for a while after I land. When I'm here, I like to come outside and sit by the pond for a while."

He gestured to where I was sitting. I scooted onto a smaller rock so he could have the bigger one.

"Thanks," he grinned, plopping down. "So, what's on your mind?"

I gave him a half smile.

"Oh, you know, life and all that," I answered vaguely.

He nudged me with his knee.

"Come on," he prodded. "You can tell me. I'm a very good listener."

I glanced at him. His eyes were so _blue_. Not like Tala's. Tala's were in a league of their own. His were like...the sky, on a bright, sunny day. They made me think of happier times.

"Well, okay," I finally replied. "You guys…you guys have been so great to me since I've been here. Despite the fact that I was kind of…thrown at you, you've really made me feel accepted."

He smiled his bright, megawatt smile.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well..." I began. "It's just...nobody's ever been so...nice to us. Me, Tala, and Kai. And you all have just...been really good to us."

"That's good! Everyone goes through tough times, but you three have had it rougher than most. I know I try to be nice to anyone I meet because I have no clue what they've been through. Sometimes, all it takes is a little kindness to change their outlook on life."

I stared intensely at the pond, mulling over his words in my head. Then I nodded, meeting his gaze once more. He was a very kind person. They all were, in their own ways. Yes, it's safe to say that Max was a true friend.

"Hey, thanks," I nudged him back with my knee, shocking myself at the human contact. So unlike me. "Sometimes, I get stuck inside my own head. You help me see things from a different perspective."

"No problem," he replied easily, leaning back on his elbows. "I'm always here for you."

We sat in silence for a while, words no longer necessary, until he finally yawned.

"Guess I'll go crash now," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm glad we got to see you before you leave in a couple days."

I smile at him. "Me, too. Night."

"G'night."


	13. Chapter 13

I know this chapter is a little on the shorter side, but I couldn't decide if I wanted to add more, which made it super long, or split it into two chapters. I decided on splitting it. A lot more happens in Chapter 14! Please review! I'd like to know what you all think about this story so far!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 13**

I awoke with a jolt, the mangled scream still echoing in my mind. Where was I? I searched around frantically until I could decipher the strange environment surrounding me. People? Rows and rows of seats? Look out the window. Clouds? Sky?

Airplane. I leaned back in my seat and sighed with relief. I jumped as a hand touched my shoulder gently. Icy blue eyes stared at me in concern.

Tala.

"Hey," he said softly. "You're okay."

I nodded in agreement, still unable to form a cohesive thought. _Get a grip_ , I chastised myself.

I knew what the problem was. Balkov Abbey. We may not be going back there, but it sure felt like it. It loomed like a dark, menacing presence in the back of my mind. Always there. Always watching me. We were flying back to Russia. To the Demolition Boys. But it felt like I was flying back into a nightmare.

Tala asked the stewardess for a glass of water, which I gulped gratefully. Draiza hummed in the back of my mind, sharing some of her energy with me. It soothed me and warmed my icy insides. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

I jumped again as Tala draped the thin airline blanket over me. I shivered involuntarily. So cold. I could feel it deep down, settled in my bones, nestled deep within my soul. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me as close as the crowded seats would allow. I tried to absorb his warmth as well.

"It's gonna be okay," he murmured in my ear. "I promise."

Still, I couldn't shake this feeling of dread and panic that threatened to overtake me.

We touched down in Russia at about eleven in the morning. We carried our two bags out to the curbside to wait for the BBA-issued car. We would be transported to the apartment we would be staying in, rent-free, for the next year. One of the conditions for staying in this place was that all of us had to attend therapy and the like for the whole year. Grand.

The thought of seeing my boys again made me smile. Bryan's arrogant stride. Ian's cocky attitude. Spencer's strong silence. I couldn't wait to see them again.

I felt a prickle on the back of my neck and felt a pair of eyes watching me. I glanced around worriedly, but didn't see anything suspicious.

*Keep your guard up,* I warned Tala. *It's not safe here.*

I didn't start to feel more at ease until we reached the relative safety of the apartment. Just being able to lock the door behind me made me feel better. Our new place was located just a few blocks away from the Red Square. It was rather large and took up the whole top floor of the building. Obviously, the BBA had a few extra bucks to spend on this place.

It had five bedrooms, one large bathroom, a spacious living/dining room, and the most gorgeous kitchen I'd ever seen. The furniture looked brand new. A big screen TV and two large, overstuffed couches in the living room with a rather decadent coffee table. All of the finest appliances in the kitchen, which also appeared to be stocked with food. The dinner table looked to be hand-carved and was very beautiful. Each bedroom had a queen-sized bed, a nice dresser, a desk, two night tables, and a big closet. In each room! I was awed with this place, that's for sure. I'd never seen anything like it!

And the view. There was a balcony just off the living room that let you see almost all the way across the city. It was beautiful! My breath hitched in my throat as I saw the Abbey on the other side of the Red Square. I went back inside as the familiar cold crept down my spine.

"So what now?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch. Tala sat next to me.

"In a few hours, we'll go get the guys," he replied, a hopeful glint in his eyes. "Tomorrow, we'll all have to get evaluated. Make sure we're really as screwed up as they think we are. Get a reading for what's wrong with us. At least, that's what Bryan says."

I shuddered uncontrollably at the thought of being "evaluated." I knew it didn't mean the same thing, but I couldn't stop the flashes in my mind. White lab coats. Syringes full of milky white liquid. Electrodes and the constant beeping of a heart monitor. Fear ebbed its way under my skin, and I couldn't stop it.

Tala rubbed my shoulder, bringing me back to the present. Fear glowed in his eyes as well. I knew he had the same flashbacks I did.

"I know," he whispered. The Abbey had left its mark. And now, it was just across from us, a few blocks away. I felt the bone-chilling, mind-numbing cold grip me once more. I shivered as the icy tendrils surrounded me, bound me tight, and I couldn't breathe. Panic burned through my veins and I couldn't think straight. The room swam around me and the last thing I saw was Tala's brilliant blue eyes, shining amidst the darkness.

~~Some time later~~

When I came to, Tala had me cradled in his lap. He was humming softly; a tune I didn't recognize. It was soothing to my jagged nerves. It danced quietly in the back of my mind. My muscles started to relax, which made them ache from being so tense.

His eyes were closed and I took this chance to look him over. He had dark circles under his eyes. His face looked drawn and tired. He suddenly looked so very _old_ and my heart tugged in my chest. He was so worried all the damn time. I wished with a sudden fervor that I could take that away from him. Take away the darkness that loomed over him, causing him so much pain.

Suddenly, as if feeling my eyes on him, he opened his. The bright, shocking blue seemed to stand out even more against the dark bruises under them. His gaze was almost…unnerving. I felt fire race across my skin.

*Better?* he asked, turning up the song a little louder in my head. I closed my eyes and let it wash over me.

*Much better,* I replied, humming along.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this took so long! But here is the moment we've all been pining for (including myself)...:D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 14**

This was it. The moment I had been waiting for since I left the Abbey. Seeing my boys again. Tala and I waited in tense anticipation at the front desk. The nurse said they would be out shortly. My eyes stayed glued to the door that they would come out of. I tapped my foot repeatedly, too anxious to keep still for long.

Finally, the door opened. A sandy-haired man in a blazer and jeans stepped out first. And suddenly, they were standing in the room. They looked…different.

Bryan was in a gray T-shirt and dark colored jeans, looking like his usual fierce self. But something was…off. Ian looked around nervously, his maroon eyes darting from one place to the next, never really focusing on one thing. He fiddled with the edge of his red T-shirt. Spencer was still stoic and brooding, but he appeared to be especially…observant. Something was definitely off with them, but after my initial pause, I felt the joy of seeing them again course through me.

My boys. Ian finally met my gaze and gave a small smile. Bryan smirked at me and Spencer's eyes softened.

All of a sudden, Bryan launched himself at Tala, putting his arm around the taller boy's neck and messing up his hair. I started laughing, breaking the silence that had enveloped us all.

"Get off!" Tala shoved him away, pretending to be grumpy. But he couldn't hide the wide grin that lit up his face.

Ian sprang into action, tackling Tala's waist, knocking them both to the ground. Spencer stood next to me and carefully ruffled my hair. He gave me one of his rare smiles and I smiled back, punching his arm lightly. This was our silent language. He said hello and I told him I missed him.

Bryan, momentarily distracted by Ian and Tala's tussling, finally stepped over to me. He put an arm around my shoulders and gloated, "So you guys are gonna break us outta here, huh?"

"That's the plan," I replied, leaning into his one-armed hug.

"Give up," Tala was saying, now pinning Ian to the floor, face-down, with the younger one's arm pulled behind his back. He wasn't hurting him, that much was as clear as the grins on their faces.

Pulling his arm from around me, suddenly Bryan jumped on Tala's back, hooting in amusement. "I got you, little buddy!" he hollered playfully to Ian.

Spencer put a hand on my shoulder, a kindness in his eyes. It was good to be together again.

Clearing his throat, the man who had stepped out before the boys finally interrupted us. The three messing around on the ground looked up. Bryan and Ian instantly stood up, leaving Tala lying there in surprise.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," he said, not unkindly. "My name is Dr. Kozlov. I've been treating these boys since they were brought here and I've been informed that you two are my newest patients." He gestured to myself and Tala, extending a hand. I eyed it like a snake that was about to bite, suddenly distrustful. Tala stood up and shook it firmly. The doctor looked at me expectantly for a minute, but then dropped his hand, looking unperturbed.

"I'll be the one evaluating you tomorrow and I'll be meeting with you all individually for the next year or so. If you wish, we can have a group session once a week as well," he seemed professional and laid-back at the same time.

"Well, Doc," Bryan responded, grinning sheepishly. "I don't know about the rest of them, but I really don't want group sessions."

He nodded. We all agreed. This was going to be difficult enough without having everybody else's eyes on us, no matter how close we are.

"Alright, then," he clapped his hands together loudly, startling me. "Tala and Jessy, you'll be the first ones meeting with me at nine o'clock tomorrow morning and then each of the boys after that. The nurse here will have you sign some paperwork, and then you're free to go."

He smiled at us and then went back through the door he had come in.

~~~Later~~~

Well the boys definitely seemed to like the new apartment. The first thing Bryan did was go take a nice, long shower "to wash that fucking hospital smell off." I decided to start making an early dinner. The remaining three grouped around the kitchen table, keeping me company.

In celebration, Ian happily opened a bottle of vodka. As we sat around, eating and talking and laughing, it suddenly occurred to me the difference I had noticed earlier. They weren't in the Abbey anymore. It was strange to see them outside of those walls. They seemed…lighter.

Sometimes, I would catch a glimpse of darkness pass over one of their faces, but it was quickly hidden with a shot of vodka (Ian and Spencer), a cocky smirk (Bryan), or a change in topics (Tala). We didn't speak of it. Not that first night. Not for a while.

We spoke about other things. Tala and I told them about Japan, about the Bladebreakers. Ian especially found it amusing that Tyson is a bottomless pit. I found his amusement to be funny since he ate almost as much as said bottomless pit that night. None of us said anything, of course. We didn't exactly get three square meals a day in that awful place.

Bryan and Ian regaled us with hilarious stories of some of the other patients in the hospital, funny shows they had seen on TV, and anything else they could think of that would make everyone laugh.

We stayed up late into the night drinking, probably consuming way too much alcohol. But we didn't care. We needed this. _I_ needed this. At one point in the night, there was a lull in conversation. I leaned back in my chair, taking another swig of my beverage, and took a moment to drink in the moment. I had never seen them so relaxed before. So carefree.

Bryan nudged me with his elbow, pulling me back. Spencer smiled at me from across the table. I smiled back as Ian launched into another story. My eyes met Tala's, sitting next to Spencer. His happiness radiated off of him, walls momentarily let down.

*Family,* he said simply, reflecting my thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 15**

 _Where am I?_

I look around, but can only see darkness. _I am not afraid. I am not afraid. I am not afraid._ I keep repeating that mantra in my head as I start to walk. I don't know where I'm going. I can't see anything. But something tells me that I need to get out of here.

Lightning crackles silently in the darkness. I feel the electricity flow through me. It dances and swirls all around me. There is no thunder. Odd. It's still deathly quiet. Telling myself that a little fear is normal, I start to run.

A building stands in front of me. It's so broken down and decrepit, only the sign next to the door tells me that this is Balkov Abbey. Dread creeps down my spine.

"Help!"

Wait, who said that? Where did it come from?

I walk up to the door slowly. Before I can even touch it, it swings wide open for me. Darkness inside.

My first step through the door and suddenly I am plunged into the black once again.

"Jessy!"

"Tala!" I scream.

I jerk awake, startled. Fear courses through my body, adrenaline pumping.

Pounding on my door. I glance at the clock on my bedside. Eight. The sun shines through my curtains, too bright. More pounding.

"Oi! Jessy! Get the hell up already!" Ian is on the other side.

I tried to yell back that I was up, but no sound came out. I tried again, but only mewed pathetically. I struggled to unwind myself from my blanket and almost fell off the bed. I stumbled over to the door and twisted the handle. The dream was starting to fade, but the fear had a chokehold on me. I sighed, trying to let out some pressure.

"About time, sleepy head!" Ian joked playfully. "Thought you were gonna sleep all day! Coffee's ready!"

He was way too cheerful for first thing in the morning. He hopped away, full of entirely too much energy. This day was going to be long. The doctor. I shuddered involuntarily, wrapping my arms around myself. I closed the door again and proceeded to get dressed.

I emerged a few minutes later. As I poured myself a cup of coffee, I half-listened to Bryan and Tala. Bryan was talking about the doctor that would be evaluating us today.

"He's really not a bad guy," Bryan commented. "He doesn't really…push…the answers out of you. If you want to talk, it's cool. If you don't want to talk, that's cool too."

"Well, we _have_ to talk today," Tala replied, sipping his coffee. He seemed really drawn into himself. His icy blue eyes looked especially distant and cold.

*Hey,* I nudged him with my mind. I was trying to keep my fear under control, but it was becoming difficult. His distance wasn't helping. *Come back.*

His eyes snapped to mine. He studied me for a minute, then released a sigh and nodded slightly.

The minutes ticked by slowly. Finally, it was time to go.

~~~Later that day~~~

I sat in a park a few blocks away. My mind was a jumble and I definitely needed to find my center again. I kept thinking about the doctor's evaluation. He asked me all kinds of questions. Are you a danger to society? No. Are you a danger to yourself? Maybe. Have you ever hurt yourself? No. Have you ever hurt others? Yes. And on and on it went, for twenty minutes.

By the end of it, I felt drained. Some of those questions were a little too probing for my taste. I preferred to keep everything under lock and key, buried so deep I could finally breathe. Now, the memories were swirling, the questions were echoing, and I couldn't draw in a breath.

I cupped my head in my hands, trying to bury it all again. It was too much. Too damn much. It was bad enough I was back in Moscow, only a few blocks away from that hell.

A soft melody entered my mind. It wrapped around me and gently pushed the darkness away. I recognized that song. I looked up, and saw a familiar pair of blue eyes staring at me.

*I could hear you,* he said softly, gently.

*From that distance?*

He nodded, walking closer. The song was working. It was becoming easier to breathe. He held out a hand to me. I eyed it for a minute; the callouses, the slender fingers, and slid my hand in his.

*Let's go back,* he suggested. *Ian wants to make dinner, and that has me worried.*

Unexpectedly, I giggled. The image of Ian, prancing around the kitchen with a frilly pink apron and pink oven mitts was too much for me. I showed the image to Tala, who cracked a grin as well. I could tell he was relieved that I had jumped on the distraction. He didn't want to focus on that shit either.

"Let's hope it's not that bad," he spoke out loud.

~~~Late that night~~~

I was sitting on the balcony. It was rather cold out tonight, but I didn't mind. I couldn't sleep. Not such a shocker, I guess. The nightmares were getting so bad; I didn't _want_ to sleep. I didn't want to fall back into that pit of darkness that swallowed me whole and tore me apart. Not for the first time today, I wondered if coming back here was really a good choice. I thought I was getting better in Japan, even marginally so. But I was wrong. So very wrong.

I stood up, finally chilled enough to go back inside. Maybe I'd read a book or something.

As I closed the sliding door behind me, a loud, pain-filled howling reached my ears. My heart started to race as adrenaline coursed through me. It was coming from down the hall. As I crept down the hallway, all senses on alert, the howling started again.

It was coming from Bryan's room. I opened his door a crack and peered in. He was thrashing around in his bed, the blankets tangled around him and the pillows thrown on the floor. He writhed and howled in pain as his nightmares ripped him apart.

In a flash, I was sitting on the edge of his bed, pleading for him to wake up. I shook his shoulder carefully, then more insistent. The terrors had their claws in him deep. Spotting a glass of water on the night table, I finally just splashed it right on his face.

Bryan came to spluttering and glaring around. His pale grey eyes were dark in fear. As he realized what was going on, he lay back against his headboard. I stared at him in worry. Neither of us spoke. He wiped his face off on the blanket.

Finally, his eyes met mine. My heart broke for him. He looked so… ** _broken_**. He reached over and put a hand on my shoulder. We sat like that for some time. Finally, he crawled back under his blanket, grabbing a pillow from the floor. That was my signal to leave.

I paused at the doorway, looking back at him. His eyes met mine again, relieved, grateful. I inclined my head and softened my gaze. Then I left.

I was definitely not going to sleep now. I curled up on the couch, wrapping myself in a fuzzy throw blanket, and mindlessly flicked through the TV channels for the rest of the night. Just as the sun was starting to rise, I finally fell asleep, exhausted.


	16. Chapter 16

I hope you all are ready for this!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 16**

It has been several weeks since we were reunited. It took some time, but we eventually found some sort of routine. Usually Tala or myself would wake early, start the coffee, and then make breakfast. Gradually, Spencer, Bryan, and Ian would wake in turn and follow the smells to the kitchen. Afterwards, one of those three would do the dishes. Each of us had our appointments with Dr. Kozlov on separate days of the week for one hour each. After breakfast, it would be the doctor's office for one of us, while the remaining four figured out what to do for the rest of the day. Sometimes, we stayed in and watched movies all day. Other times, we'd all go for a walk, do some sight-seeing. Even though we had lived in Moscow for most of our lives, we were only now able to fully appreciate this wondrous city. On days when we felt particularly cooped up, we would go to the local gym and burn off some steam.

We'd battle each other, but only for fun and to help keep us in shape. We were hesitant to battle anybody else, for good reason. Bryan had a hard time controlling his rage. Ian was completely ruthless and had to learn to hold back. Spencer and Seaborg's connection seemed to be faulty, ever since they were released from the Abbey. Even Tala was having some difficulties with just blading for fun, and not to win by any means necessary. I had mixed feelings about blading. Draiza was restless, I could tell. But I couldn't always make myself get into the game. The sound of blades clashing often put me on edge. It was impossible to concentrate.

"What's on your mind?" Dr. Kozlov's voice brought me back to the present. It was getting easier to talk to him; but I tended to drift off, mid-conversation, lost in thought.

"Beyblading," I responded honestly. "I don't enjoy it anymore."

"Why do you think that is?" he delved. He would never tell me why I thought or felt a certain way. Rather, he wanted me to think of the reasons behind it. Once I came to the appropriate conclusions, he would then explain the science behind it, if there was any.

"Because of that place," I replied after a moment of silence. "Because of how they trained me. I used to have a passion for the sport itself, but all of the training I've received…" I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Are you still passionate?" he asked.

After a long pause, I finally answered, "I think so. If it's just me and Draiza, I'm just fine. But as soon as I'm supposed to battle somebody, I lock up. I can't even get the ripcord into the launcher properly."

"Why not?"

I hesitated. I didn't like this topic.

"Because…I've always been trained to…win, no matter what. Losing was not an option. And almost always, something terrible would happen to the other person when they lost. I still…I can't…" I struggled to form a coherent thought.

"Take your time," the doctor assured me.

"I see them," I confessed. "All of them. Every time I get ready to battle, I see the boys I've beaten before. Some of them…didn't come back. Ever."

We were both silent for a minute, letting the words sink in. I glanced at the clock. My hour was up.

As I stood up, Dr. Kozlov said kindly, "Good job, today. You're showing signs of progress."

I nodded, not feeling improved at all. I felt like I was getting worse. My nerves were always frayed; I was always looking over my shoulder; sleep was practically non-existent. But Doc said I was getting better, so I must be. Right?

~~~Later~~~

We decided to split up for the day. I went for a walk. Tala and Bryan opted for lounging around on the couch all day. Spencer and Ian wanted to go to a gun show a few streets over.

This last one bothered me. None of us were strangers to weapons. But since we've been freed, those two had a fascination with all kinds of weaponry. Already, they were amounting quite a collection. Spencer preferred knives and swords while Ian was spellbound by guns. I was nervous to have so many dangerous weapons in the house. But, of course, I was nervous about pretty much everything these days. The thing was, we were trying to stay away from our old lives. In every aspect but that one, we were all making conscious efforts. I mean, it's not like they ever shot the guns in the apartment or anything. They just wanted them for looks. Part of me wondered if that was how they felt safe. This was the thought that kept me from protesting whenever one of them brought home a new handgun or hunting knife.

Dr. Kozlov, of course, knew nothing about this. I wasn't entirely sure if they were allowed to possess so many weapons. I'm pretty sure even if they weren't supposed to, it wouldn't stop them. My boys were quite headstrong.

Bryan had an interest in weapons, and would often go with them to gun shows and other places like that. But he never felt any desire to own them. He just wanted to watch. Mostly, he wanted to write. He would spend hours at a time in his room, typing on his laptop. He never let any of us read it, but it seemed to help him. He would always come out of his seclusion much more relaxed than when he went in. For that, I was grateful.

Tala read a lot. He had mountains of books amassed in his room already. If we weren't busy sight-seeing, or watching movies, he could usually be found lying on his bed with the latest book cracked open. It was interesting because while he was reading, he usually left our connection open. When I was feeling particularly anxious, I would focus on his reading. The words echoed around in my head, distracting me and soothing me all at once. I didn't have enough patience to sit down and read, but hearing the words in his voice was different. Like he was telling me a story. When I didn't concentrate on his reading, his words danced in the back of my mind.

As I thought about the boys and their different hobbies, I walked aimlessly. I didn't realize just how far I had walked until Tala's story became more and more distant, and then finally dissipated entirely. When that background noise faded, and I was suddenly alone with my thoughts, I realized that it was time to pay attention to my surroundings.

I looked around, trying to find my bearings. I wasn't in a part of town I recognized. I looked behind me, but I had no clue how I had gotten here. I turned around and decided to go in the opposite direction from the one I had been walking in. But I couldn't figure out if I had turned a corner or what, because I wasn't getting any closer to Tala.

As I wandered around, trying to find my way back, the sun slowly made its way closer to the horizon. I started to get worried, because I definitely didn't want to be out in the dark.

Finally, after several hours of trying to find my way back, I felt a very faint connection to Tala.

*Where are you?* he asked, so far away it sounded like he was whispering.

*I'm coming. I'll be home soon,* I replied. I tried to use that connection to lead me back into a part of the city that I could at least recognize.

Just as I was starting to recognize some of the buildings again, I suddenly got this intense feeling of being watched. I started to walk a little bit faster as the sun fell below the horizon. The connection to Tala was stronger now.

*Something's not right,* I warned him.

*I'm on my way,* was his instant reply.

I walked past an alley and glanced nervously into the darkness. I swear I saw something move. I sped up a little bit more, almost jogging now. _It was probably a stray animal_ , I told myself. Still, I didn't slow down.

As I rounded a corner, I glanced behind me.

*Someone's following me,* I spoke urgently.

*Run.*

I ran.

I heard footsteps behind me getting louder. I crossed the middle of the street, darting between moving vehicles, hoping to lose my stalker. I reached the other side and didn't look back. I kept running, cutting through alleyways and across more traffic, until I was confident they were no longer behind. I finally slowed and looked around me. Nobody was around. I had gotten off the road that led back to the apartment, but I still knew where I was.

Seeing a familiar alley that I knew would lead me the back way to my street, I darted into it. As I reached the end of the alley, a cloaked figure dropped down in front of me. I stifled a scream as I turned to go the other way, but two more cloaked figures stood behind me. I was trapped.

They moved in closer until they surrounded me. Suddenly, three more figures appeared. They pounced on me, punching me, kicking me, and eventually, tying my arms behind my back. I screamed, fighting them at every chance I got. I bit, I kicked, I flailed around hoping to get my arms free.

One of them slammed the butt of a gun on my temple. I went limp.

As I felt the darkness come to take me, I screamed, *TALA!*


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the cliff hanger! I hope this makes up for it...er...sort of. :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 17**

Flashes of light.

Jostling and rolling.

The growl of a motor.

I crack open my eyes. At first, this hurts. I close them again and whimper.

Something in my mouth. Fabric. Arms bound behind me. Legs duct taped together. I'm in the back of a van. _Shit_.

The realization of what's happening sinks in.

I open my eyes once more, ignoring the pain. Two figures in the front seat. One in the back, reading a magazine. I don't move, fearful that they will notice me. They're talking.

"Well won't he be happy?" large, bald one is saying. "It didn't even take long to get her."

"I thought she would be tougher to catch, that's for sure," agreed smaller, higher-pitched man.

A chuckle from the man beside me.

"There were six of us," he jokes. "Do you really think she was going to get away?"

All of them laugh.

"Hold on, she's coming around."

He leans down in my face. His rancid breath enters my nostrils and I gag. He grins evilly, one front tooth broken.

"Master will be very happy to see you again, dearie," he sneers.

I shudder involuntarily. _No._

"But for now, time to go back to sleep."

 _Crack!_ Another blow to the temple.

Darkness.

~~~Sometime later~~~

When I awoke again, I was no longer in the van. I was in a dark and damp place. Hard, uneven concrete dug into my side. My eyes opened in a flash. Sudden pain. I groaned. The gag was gone. My mouth felt dry and fuzzy. I cracked my eyes open once more, slowly.

I tried to sit up with my arms and legs still bound. I leaned against the wall. Watching as the small room spun. This place was only about as long as I am tall, which isn't saying much, and about three feet in length. One of the small ends had a door with steel bars on the window.

 _Fucking grand_.

I took stock of my injuries. Severe pounding behind both eyes, probably from being hit. My wrists were being rubbed raw by the too tight rope. Other than that and the dryness in my throat, I seemed to be okay.

 _How the fuck am I gonna get out of here?_

I tried reaching for Tala, but he was too far away. So I could be anywhere. At that thought, I temporarily panicked.

The thud of boots outside my room snapped me out of my panic. _I have to focus_.

I heard a key in the lock, and then the door opened. I closed my eyes as the sudden light blinded me. Someone stepped inside and closed the door behind them.

"Jessy," a familiar voice sneered. I opened my eyes once more.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

Boris.

He took another step inside, now almost on top of me, and smirked. His black eyes shone in the near darkness. I shivered uncontrollably.

"It's been a while," he hissed maliciously. "It's always nice when property is returned to the rightful owner, isn't it?"

"You don't own me!" I spat venomously.

"Oh, really?" he chuckled.

Like a snake, he struck out at me. I felt the blow to my cheek before it registered in my brain. My head slammed against the concrete. I saw stars momentarily.

Using my temporary daze against me, he threw me face down on the floor. Grabbing the ropes that bound my hands, he pulled them lose, only to tie chains around them instead. He wrenched my arms up, forcing me to stand. Pulling my arms over my head, he attached them to something suspended from the ceiling.

He reached into my pocket and pulled out Draiza. My eyes widened. _Not Draiza!_

My legs were still bound, which he didn't bother to undo. I tried to swing my legs at him with all I had, but he caught them, laughing as he did so. He grabbed my left foot and twisted it sharply. I heard a sickening crunch and screamed. He pocketed Draiza. I felt her growl in the back of my mind.

"Now that my property is effectively secured, I think I'll take my time. One more thing."

He pulled out a scrap of leather from his pocket and fastened it around my throat. He then attached it to a piece of the chain dangling from my suspended hands. He caressed my cheek. I tried to bite his hand, but his other one came out of nowhere and slammed into my right temple. I fell limp, but not unconscious.

"Bad dog!" he snapped. "Good dogs don't bite their masters!"

"I'm not…your dog!" I gasped. "Go. Fuck. Yourself."

"Oh, Jessy," he drawled. "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me."

And so it began.

Eventually, mercifully, darkness found me again.

I awoke next to the pond behind Tyson's house. It was night time. As I looked at the moon reflecting off of the water, I thought about that nightmare. Kidnapped. Beaten. Boris. I shuddered. I tried to remember how I had made it out of there, but I couldn't recall anything. I frowned, deep in thought.

A movement caught my eye. Someone was on the back porch, in the darkness. I tensed up. As the figure stepped into the moonlight, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tala," I whispered. _After all this time_ , I thought to myself. _He still has this effect on me._

I shook my head, certain that he had heard that thought.

He smiled at me.

"Where are you?" he asked softly. He stood on the other side of the pond. "Come back to me."

I was confused.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. "I'm right here."

"You are now," he agreed. "But what about when you wake up?"

Huh? Wake up? I _was_ awake.

He shook his head sadly.

"Don't you know you're sleeping?" he asked. "I am, too. I must be. Because you're not here. We can't find you."

Suddenly, the pond between us expanded. It was now a lake, an ocean. I could no longer see him on the other side.

"Jessy!" he called.

"Tala!"


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for hanging in there! This chapter was rather difficult for me, personally, to write. But it's finally done! Please let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 18**

I am unwillingly pulled out of the dream. Back to reality. And Boris. He's done. As he fixed himself up to look presentable again, he stroked my cheek sickeningly.

"Now that I've reclaimed what's rightfully mine," he said breezily. "It's time to attend to other matters."

He walked out, closing the door behind him with a thud. I heard the lock slide into place. My stomach churned. I was in the dream for most of it, but I could _feel_ what he had done to me.

I struggled to free my hands above me, but to no avail. My struggling only caused the collar around my neck to cut off my air supply. The leather chafed against my skin. At least he freed my legs. I shivered. In the near darkness, I saw my jeans laying in a heap next to the door.

In an attempt to think about something, anything else, I thought about the dream. It had to be a dream. _But it was so real_ , I how else could I explain it? Tala couldn't talk to me. He was too far away. There's no way that was actually him.

I wish it was. I wish like hell it was. Because that would mean that there was hope. Hope that someone would find me here. The realization of where I was dawned on me. Boris had me in his clutches. For what purpose, I didn't yet know, but he had no intention of letting me go anytime soon.

The hours ticked by. I tried to keep track, but it was impossible. There was no sunlight, absolutely nothing to go by. There was a light down the hall. It shone through the bars and barely illuminated the darkness in my cell. But other than that, nothing.

After several hours, I felt a stirring in the back of my mind. Uneasiness washed through me.

 _Draiza_.

They were doing something to her. She definitely didn't like it. She howled hauntingly and it resounded in my head, consuming me. Her pain crashed through me like waves crashing against a cliff. For a second, I was gone, lost in the echo. As she quieted, I was brought back to myself. I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

 _What are they doing to her?_

But I already knew. Boris was doing exactly what he did best: experimenting. I shuddered convulsively, remembering. Draiza whimpered. I tried my best to comfort her, to give her my strength. I felt a pang shoot through my chest because ultimately, I could not help her. I could not stop this.

Several more hours must have passed, but I hardly noticed. I was constantly bombarded with her pain. It would attack me; just like they must be attacking her. Vulnerable and completely at their mercy, she couldn't keep it from me. Her torture destroyed us both. At one point, I thought to myself, _this is what she must feel when I'm hurt._

I wanted to protect her. My dearest, oldest friend. I felt like a part of me was being ripped apart, from the inside out.

Finally, when I didn't think I could take it any longer, they left her alone. Her howls quieted to whimpers and whines as she tried to mend herself. I dangled there, sharing her grief, and all but lost in it.

Exhausted, I fell back into the darkness that would blessedly reprieve me for a little while.

This time, I awoke in my bed.

I heard voices murmuring on the other side of my bedroom door. Curious, I climbed out of bed. I opened my door a crack and peeked through. The voices had moved away, into the living room. I tiptoed quietly down the hall. Not knowing what I would find, I tried to remain hidden. Drawing short of the doorway, I listened.

"This is ridiculous!" I heard Bryan say. "Where the hell could she have gone? It's been a whole fucking day!"

"She was in trouble," Tala replied. "I was going to find her. I'm thinking…"

"No!" Ian argued. "Please, no!"

Silence. I chanced a look and saw Bryan, Ian, Spencer, and Tala grouped around the coffee table. I had no clue how long I'd been missing. _Only a day?_ It felt like a century. Intending to surprise them, I jumped out and shouted, "Hey, guys! I'm right here!"

Nobody moved, or even looked at me. _What the hell?_ I walked around the couch and stepped onto the coffee table. None of them even blinked. _Couldn't they see me? I'm right here!_

I shouted and jumped around, making as much noise as possible. I crouched down in front of Tala.

*Look at me!*

He glanced up, but looked _through_ me. He couldn't hear me. I sat back on my heels, puzzled.

A noise, much like a lock sliding in a door, made me jump. Suddenly, the living room and my boys dissolved in front of me. As the cell around me came back into focus, I tried desperately to hold onto that dream. But the opening door tore me away from it.

I blinked at the sudden light. Two strange men stood before me in the doorway. Without a word, they walked up to me. One of them pulled out a syringe full of clear liquid.

"What are you— "

Quickly, they injected me with the strange concoction. Almost immediately, I felt the effects. My vision started to cloud and I felt my mind grow foggy. As I drifted off, I felt them release the chains from my arms. I was too tired to move. I couldn't even fight them as they picked me up and carried me out the door. As I watched the cell behind us fade from view, the rest of the world dropped away as well.

The darkness came once more. This time, it brought no dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, fans! Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 19**

"Wake up."

My eyes instantly snapped open. The room was brightly lit, almost too bright, compared to the darkness just moments before.

"Sit up."

I sat up with no hesitation. My eyes focused on the dark haired man in front of me. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. Those eyes. Those dark, foreboding eyes. I've definitely seen them before.

"Walk across the room, to that table there," he instructed.

Again, without hesitating, I padded over to the table in my bare feet. The movement caused a cool breeze to float across my uncovered legs and I shivered from the cold, waiting patiently for his next order.

"See that scalpel there?" he asked. I glanced down at the object and nodded. "Pick it up."

I did, but a little voice in my head protested. _Why am I listening to him?_

"Now, I want you to scratch the back of your left hand. Only an inch long. Not very deep."

As I scratched my hand, I expected pain of some sort. But I felt nothing. Odd. Even more curious were the marks on my wrists.

The man chuckled and clapped his hands together, capturing my attention once more.

"I've done it!" he boasted. "I've actually done it! We need to further test this, but I believe you are now in my control."

The scratch on my hand was bleeding slightly, but it still didn't bother me. I was trying to figure out what was going on. Where was I? Why did I know this man, but couldn't think of his name? How did I get here? I tried to recall something, anything, from before waking up, but there was nothing. Only darkness. I tried to think of any sort of memory, but I had none.

"Follow me," he gestured with his arm, opening a door into another room.

Eager to see what was in the next room, I crossed over to him quickly. As he flicked on the lights, a small bowl in the middle of the room became visible. He walked over to it and I continued to follow him. He pulled out a strange device from his pocket. Something stirred in the back of my mind.

 _Draiza_.

The name echoed around in my head, and an image of a black wolf with red markings and flames surrounding her glowed in my mind.

He held her out to me. Unsure of what to do, I waited for further instruction.

"Take it," he prompted.

I reached out and grasped her in my hand. As the cool metal brushed against my skin, suddenly memories started flashing in my head. Mom and Dad. The car crash. Running. Always running. I gasped as the memories overwhelmed me.

Tala.

The Abbey. Boris. My eyes flashed to this man's face, suddenly recognizing him for who he was. I stumbled back in fear. His smirk vanished, replaced with a look of disgust. More memories consumed me. Beyblading. The Demolition Boys. The Bladebreakers. Japan.

Everything hit me all at once. By the time it was over, I was kneeling on the ground in the corner, struggling to catch my breath. I eyed Boris warily. He was shooting orders to several of the cronies that had appeared. I stood up, but my left ankle couldn't support my weight. I ended up leaning heavily on my right, using the wall for balance.

"It didn't work! Take her back to her cell!" he snapped angrily.

Two rather large, brutish men approached me. I braced myself as best as I could, preparing to fight. As the first grabbed me, the second attempted to stab me with another one of those syringes full of that liquid. I punched his arm away, causing the syringe to go flying. I glanced down at the fist I had punched him with, realizing that I was still holding Draiza in it. Her bit chip flashed at me, encouraging me.

I swung around, causing the first guy's hold to loosen temporarily. Without thinking, I kneed him in the groin and when he collapsed, I elbowed him hard in the face. I heard the crunch of bone as my elbow connected with its target.

The second man attempted to restrain me, but I punched him in the face, effectively breaking his nose. As he grasped at his face, I kneed him in the stomach, causing him to bend over. I elbowed him in the back of the head and he went down.

I glanced wildly around the room. There were more of Boris' cronies by now. Too many. Ignoring the pain shooting up my leg, I sprinted to the door leading to the room I had woken up in. Before I even crossed the threshold, something slammed itself on the back of my head.

Instant darkness.

I came to standing in the kitchen of the apartment. All of the lights were off. I glanced at the clock. Four o' three. Taking a quick peek out the window, I deduced that it must be four in the morning. All was silent.

I crept down the hallway, not wanting to disturb anybody. I passed by my room on the right. I brushed my hand on the doorknob, but didn't open it. I continued on, passing Bryan's door and Spencer's on the left. Ian's was on the right, next to mine. Finally, the last door on the left. Tala's. There was light coming from the crack below it.

I opened it about an inch and peered in. He was hunched over his desk, head on his arms, fast asleep. A laptop lay inches from him. I glanced at the screen and saw myself looking back at me. He had been making flyers. I pushed the door open further, stepping into the room. He didn't even move.

I walked up behind him and rested my hand on his arm. I felt the fabric of his T-shirt, the muscle on his bicep. Suddenly, I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go. Instead, I shook his arm slightly.

As his blue eyes flashed sleepily open, he sat up instantly.

"Jessy!" he gasped. "How…when…is this…?"

I heard the thump of a door. Suddenly, I was being pulled away from him. This wasn't going to last. I was fading quickly.

"Boris! Help me!" I called as he grew farther and farther away from me.

I was pulled back into the darkness of my cell. The sound of the door must have been the cronies leaving. I was back in my chains, dangling from the ceiling.

I struggled to get free, but only ended up choking myself with the collar. Feeling something creep down my arms, I glanced up. I had rubbed the skin raw around my wrists and they were bleeding. _Great_.

My mind wandered back to my dream. It was real. I was certain of it this time. I imagined my hand on Tala's arm once more. The soft cotton of his T-shirt and the hardness of the muscle beneath it. That was very real. Seeing my face on the laptop screen. I knew I wasn't dreaming anymore.

Somehow, my mental link to Tala was taking me to him in my unconsciousness. It seemed like he had to be unconscious as well in order to see me, otherwise I would be invisible to him. If I could just tap into it when I was awake, I could reach out to him, right now. I tried to access that link, but to no avail. I felt no presence, nothing. I groaned, frustrated. I tried once more, pushing myself farther than I ever had. Still nothing.

I rattled the chains above myself in frustration. I _had_ to reach him again. I kept trying as the hours crawled by. Finally, mentally exhausted, I gave up. No matter how far I searched, I still couldn't reach him.

A shadow flashed through the bars on the door. Boris was back. I heard the lock click in the door and suddenly, he was in the too-small cell with me again. I shivered at his presence.

"I am not pleased," he said. "But, mark my words, you will be under my control _**very**_ soon."

He cupped my chin, tilting my face so I had no choice but to look at him. His black eyes drilled into mine. I was very aware of the fact that I still did not have my jeans on. His eyes roamed over me greedily, and I felt nausea roll through me. Draiza growled in the back of my mind.

Here we go again.


	20. Chapter 20

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I must say it left me a little breathless.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 20**

The days blend together. I can't keep track. I can't begin to guess how long I've been here. Every time I wake up, I'm being tortured, beaten, raped, experimented on. It's a never ending cycle. It almost feels like I'm back in the Abbey, only worse.

Now, not only are my wrists rubbed raw, but my neck is also suffering. I can feel the blood caked to the collar, forcing it to chafe even more. When Boris visits my cell, I try to hold still. Struggling means that I will continue to hurt myself, as well as him hurting me. If I scream, he will knock me upside the head until I hang there, dazed. If I fight against him, he'll hit me in the stomach, the face, anywhere and everywhere.

When I am brought into the labs, I can see the damage done. My legs are a mosaic of purple and black. My wrists are so raw that even thinking about touching them hurts. My head feels like I have a permanent concussion. Everything is always fuzzy, no matter how hard I concentrate. And between my legs…I can't even look anymore. The panties I had worn when I first arrived are worn thin, and caked with such filth.

Boris wasn't getting any farther with trying to control me. He could get me to do whatever he wanted, but the instant I touched Draiza, it would all come crashing back to me and I would fight him. No matter how weak I felt, I wouldn't listen. He could beat me into unconsciousness, and usually did, but I refused to give in.

So he began experimenting more on Draiza. At first, I had to endure her howling and her pain, swelling inside me and wreaking havoc on my mind. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't help. Eventually, she quieted down. There was nothing she could do. Occasionally, she would whimper, but for the most part, she just lay there, no longer fighting it.

I was losing hope. Day after day, the fight was slowly leaving me as well.

The only ray of light was when I was unconscious, and got to see Tala and the Demolition Boys. Things weren't looking great there, either. Kai and the Bladebreakers had arrived shortly after I was abducted, to help find me. The police had no leads. As far as they knew, Boris had been in hiding ever since the last tournament. That seemed so long ago now.

I want to give up. I want to just close my eyes and never open them again. Every day is a thousand times worse than the Abbey ever was.

It was during one of these bouts of depression that I start contemplating a plan of sorts. I had thought that I could fight this, fight him, until help came. I had thought that I was strong enough. I thought he wouldn't break me.

I was wrong. So very wrong.

I barely lift my head when he enters my cell. He's done so much damage…I'll probably never heal. I might as well just give up. I can't let him use me for his sick twisted plans. But maybe…I can provoke him just enough…Make him go just a little overboard with one of his punishments…

Tears well up in my eyes as he begins his routine.

 _I'm sorry, Tala. I don't want to leave you, but this is the only way_.

I muster as much strength as I possibly can. And I fight him. I clamp my legs closed, and kick him as hard as I can in the stomach with both feet. He grunts as he stumbles back, but quickly recovers as he slams his fist into my face. I keep on kicking him and when he grabs my legs, I start to struggle. My wrists crack open again and I feel the blood trickle down my arm. The sores on my neck break loose as well and blood flows down my back and my chest. I keep struggling until finally, he twists my ankle, the one that's barely healed, and it crunches again. I scream and kick him as hard as I can with my other foot. He punches me in the stomach, so hard I taste blood. The wind is momentarily knocked out of me. He brings his elbow up to my face and I feel my cheek-bone shatter. Searing pain tears through my head. Blood fills my mouth as several teeth break at the impact. He punches me one more time, on the temple.

When the blessed darkness comes to take me away again, this time, I'm ready. I pray that Tala is also unconscious. I need to say good-bye.

I am granted my wish as I wake up back in the apartment, one last time. The silence here is deafening. It has been a few days since I last visited. The air seems charged with some sort of energy.

I walk down the hallway, no longer afraid of waking anybody. Nobody can see me but him. As I walk past Bryan's room, I pause, hearing voices.

"It's almost done!" Ian crows. Various shushing noises quiet him down.

"Tala needs his rest," Bryan chides. "This has been rough on all of us. Tala, most of all. He needs his strength."

"So keep it down!" Kai snaps angrily.

I sigh. _Oh, Kai. I'm never going to hear your voice again._ I push back tears as that thought hits me. _I'm not going to hear any of their voices again._

 _Not now,_ I chastise myself.

As I decide to move on from Bryan's door, I hear Tyson ask, "Will this do it? Will it get her out of there?"

"It's definitely strong enough," Kenny says. "It can break through solid steel, concrete, anything."

"We'll have her out in no time!" Ray cheers. More shushing.

I pause once more, stunned. They found me? I don't have to say good-bye? Quickly, I make it over to Tala's room. As I burst through the door, I am slightly shocked to see him waiting for me. Before I have the chance to say anything, he leaps up and strides over to me. He pulls me into his arms and crushes me to him. I bury my face in his chest, breathing in his scent. I know this isn't actually real, but on some level, it is. The smell of winter, snow and ice soothes me.

"Tala," I whisper. "I have to tell you something. I can't do this anymore. I'm not...I'm not strong enough."

His grip tightens around me.

"Don't," he interrupts me. "Don't say it. Not now."

He buries his face in my hair. I forget that I don't look the same in here as I do back in reality. He can't see how broken I really am.

"Hold on, just a little longer," he murmurs. "We're coming to get you."

My eyes widen. I try to pull back, to look at his face, but he just holds me tighter.

"What?" I ask, astounded. "How did you…?"

"Wolborg," he answered. "She found Draiza, somehow. They've always been two sides of the same coin. Closer, even, than you and I. And she found her. She found _you_."

As the realization sinks in, I feel warmth spread over me. I let myself crack a grin. Tala pulls back slightly, his pale blue eyes shining with hope.

"We're coming to get you. Be ready," he warns. "We've been working on new blades. We're gonna get you out of there."

"When?"

"As soon as I wake up, which will be shortly. It'll take us several hours to get to you, but we should be there by morning."

He starts to fade in front of me.

"He won't go down without a fight!" I say, panicked, clutching at his shirt.

"That's what we're counting on," he smirks, reassuring me. He reaches out his hand, brushing my cheek with his fingertips.

Then, he is gone.

As I am pulled back into the near darkness of my cell, I can't help but smile, even though it hurts to do so. My eyes brim with tears of joy and I let them spill over. Despite how much pain I'm in, nothing can dampen this feeling of elation.

 _I was so ready to give up_. _I should have known he would come for me_. _Now, I just have to hold on for a few more hours._

Draiza hums in the back of my mind. For the first time in weeks, hope flares within us, strengthening us. We revel in it.

And wait.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Sorry this one took a few days! I kept writing and rewriting and I finally just decided to post it before I changed it again! Please let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 21**

I have no idea what time it is, or just how many hours I'll have to wait. _Soon_ , I keep repeating in my head. I let the word blend together until it is a blessed melody, soothing both myself and Draiza.

After what feels like several hours, I see a shadow fall over the barred window. I hear the lock click and then the door opens. Boris stands there, eyeing me warily. I glare back, unflinching. I will not back down. Not anymore. He walks over to me and caresses my injured cheek. I try not to flinch, but I fail. It is still very much shattered. At my involuntary movement, I see a familiar glint glow in his eyes.

After a few more moments of silence, he finally speaks, "Well, well, Jessy. It seems like our plans will be cut short after all."

I glance up at him in confusion.

"Oh, yes," he replies smoothly. "There's been a change of plans. You'll be coming with me now."

He reaches up and frees me from my chains. Unexpectedly, I crash to the floor. My legs haven't properly held my weight in weeks and with the new injury to my ankle, it's impossible for me to catch myself. As I struggle to stand up again, he grabs my upper arm. He squeezes it so hard I whimper; afraid he is going to break it.

He jerks me forward harshly and I stumble. I fall down to my knees, next to my jeans. Before he has a chance to say anything, I quickly put them on. Wherever I'm going, from here on out I'm wearing pants. I glare up at him defiantly, but he only chuckles.

"Whatever helps you feel safe," he mocks. "I can assure you, it won't help you for long."  
He grips my arm again and pulls me out the door. I struggle to keep up with him as his vice-like grip crushes my arm, almost pulling my shoulder out of its socket. We walk down corridors and up several flights of stairs and the rough concrete scrapes my bare feet. Finally, he stops in front of a metal door. I lean against the wall, trying to ease the pain in my ankle from the long walk and many stairs. Before I have a second to rest, however, he drags me inside.

Closing the door behind him with the flick of his wrist, he finally releases my arm. I stumble away from him, but find that I am trapped. I glance around, hoping to find something, anything to help me. There is only a smooth metal table in the center of the room. It appears to be welded to the floor. There are no windows and only a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"This is it, Jessy," he grins menacingly at me. "My spies have informed me that the Demolition Boys and the Bladebreakers are on their way here."

My blood runs cold.

His grin widens.

"Oh, yes," he sneers. "It has recently been confirmed that they have somehow found us and are on their way to **_rescue_** you."

He rolls his eyes dramatically.

He takes another step towards me as I limp to the other side of the table. It wouldn't stop him, in the long run, but I need something between us.

"You'll wait here, for now," he explains. "If they do not manage to permeate this building, and are stopped, then I'll have nothing to worry about. If they do succeed, I'll have no choice but to end our time together. Permanently."

I stare at him, uncomprehending. He gives me a knowing look and shakes his head, clicking his tongue at my ignorance.

 _He's going to kill me_.

As the realization sinks in, he laughs once more and opens the door.

"I'll see you soon," he tells me, before closing the door firmly behind him.

I sink to the floor, shaking and unable to hold up my weight any longer. As I rest my forehead against the edge of the table, it occurs to me… _This table will be where I die_. I quickly crawl away from it, into a back corner.

I wrap my arms around my knees and rock gently. Draiza hums gently, trying to soothe me once more, but it's not working.

 _If they make it inside,_ I think to myself, _he'll kill me_. _If they don't make it inside, it'll be because he's killed them_. I shiver violently as fear courses through my veins. The elation I felt hours before is now cold dread washing over me. Panic sets in, twisting itself around my lungs and squeezing tight.

After everything that's happened, it could all be over in an instant, and for nothing. I will either be dead, or will never be free; the only friends, the only _family,_ I have ever known will be slaughtered mercilessly trying to rescue me.

I try to reach out to Tala, knowing it's futile.

 _Draiza_ , I begged. _Warn them. Please. You reached Wolborg before. Please. Do it again. You know what will happen to them._

I felt her howl rise through me, blocking out every one of my senses. It's no wonder how Wolborg found her. If she was even a few hours away, she would have heard Draiza's howls of pain from the endless hours of torture. Of course the boys would have been able to trace that, once a connection was established. I had been too lost in her pain at the time to realize that others could hear it as well, particularly other bit-beasts.

She howled repeatedly, sending some kind of urgent message that I could not decipher. I did not hear any response, but she finally quieted. She started humming again.

Helpless, I curled up and let her lull me into a fitful sleep.

What must have been several more hours passed, but when my eyes snapped open again, it felt like mere minutes had gone by. A familiar presence entered my mind, waking me instantly.

*Tala!*

*We are here,* Tala responded. *Don't worry. We have a plan.*

I sighed with relief, but apprehension still tore at me.

*But…he said...he…* I stumbled.

*I know,* he responded, trying to reassure me. *I need you to fight, Jessy. Harder than you've ever fought before. Can you get out of whatever cell you're in?*

I limped over to the door and inspected the handle.

*No,* I replied hopelessly. *I have nothing to pick it with and even if I did, I've never picked this sort of lock before.*

*Alright,* he drawled, thinking. An idea occurred to him and I saw part of it in his mind. *You need to call Draiza. Can you do that?*

*How…?*

*Your bit-beast can do incredible things, especially if she's not in her blade. Is she in her blade?* he questioned.

I located Draiza, and judging from the level of energy she was exuding, she was definitely being held somewhere, outside of her blade. I told Tala.

*Good. Now call her. She can break free. Fight Jessy! I'm coming! It starts now!*

I felt energy swell through me. I knew he had to have supplied it, because I did not have that much saved up after weeks of torture and starvation. I used that energy to call Draiza forcefully.

I heard and felt a rumble rock the building. It was beginning. I couldn't tell if that was the boys or Draiza. All I could do was wait until one or the other found me.


	22. Chapter 22

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was rather difficult to write because I'm not very good with action scenes, unfortunately. We all have our strengths, right? Any questions you have will probably be answered in Chapter 23, because I know some of this won't make sense right now.

Please feel free to review and let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Beyblade. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 22**

As I wait, I attempt to take off that fucking collar. It is fastened closed with the piece of chain that was attached to the ceiling, which now dangles freely and I can't break it. I can't tear through the tough leather, either. I sigh, frustrated, and give up.

The tension builds as the building rumbles around me. Pieces of concrete fall from the ceiling. A huge crack splits down the center and it caves in. I back into a corner, coughing at the dust and shielding my face from the debris.

Suddenly, the far wall caves in as well. As the dust clears, I see a large, flaming, black wolf.

Draiza.

Large is an understatement. She towers over me, her head brushing the ceiling of the floor above me. The flames exuding from her snap and flicker with adrenaline. Her clear blue eyes meet mine. I limp over to her, crawling over large chunks of concrete.

She towers over me. I wonder how Boris could have ever kept her contained in this form. She moves one large paw and underneath it lies my launcher and blade. I pick it up and launch immediately. She seems to grow in power with her blade spinning.

I nod to her wordlessly. She turns to forge a path for me out of this hell.

*Tala!* I shout to him. *Where are you?*

No answer. I get the feeling that something isn't going according to plan. I start to run, ignoring the pain of my ankle for the time being. I am amazed at the damage done to this level. The entire floor above us has been destroyed, thanks to Draiza. Broken concrete is scattered everywhere, hindering my progress. Broken computers and other equipment is strewn about. As I climb over a section of broken concrete, I swear I see the arm of a scientist just a few feet away. I don't stop to think about what that means for that man.

We come to a dead end. She smashes through it, only to discover a large laboratory, three stories high and about a hundred yards across. Scientists and guards alike are fleeing at the intrusion of the large wolf.

I smirk as my blade collides with one of their many machines, effectively destroying it and causing a shower of sparks. I repeat the move with the remaining computers in the room.

Unsure of where to go, Draiza goes for the right wall and crashes into it, breaking it down. The hallways that are exposed are, by themselves, too small for Draiza to pass down.

She howls and her flames spread, licking their way down the hall for several hundred feet, effectively disintegrating the stone in her way.

The building starts to rumble once more, coming from the other end of the hallway that Draiza just destroyed. We start to run again. This time, there's no concrete strewn everywhere. The ash that remains on the ground stirs as I run through it, reminding me of snow.

*Tala!* I yell again. Still no answer, but I can feel him. Images flash into my head:

Tala, Bryan, Tyson, and Ray have made it into the building, but are surrounded by about a hundred guards. With guns. As a unit, they lift their weapons and prepare to shoot. Before they get the chance, Tala and Bryan launch their blades and call out their bit-beasts.

Wolborg and Falborg emerge and use their combined wind and ice attacks to effectively incapacitate each guard.

The hallway in front of me comes back into view. I didn't realize that I had stopped running. I am leaning up against a wall as Draiza and her blade wait patiently for me to continue on. Exhaustion washes through me.

Her blue eyes meet my dark ones once more and I feel more energy flow through me, from her this time. She can't possibly have much more energy to spare.

I start running again, feeling a burning in my chest from so much exercise. Shooting pains travel up my leg from my damaged ankle, and the blood loss from my wrists and neck are weakening me. My face feels like it is on fire and throbs with each step I take.

Draiza blasts more flames at the floors in our way, not caring if there's anybody on either level.

Finally, we reach a large, open room. The gigantic beydish in the center of the room gives away its purpose. Launchers lower down from the ceiling above us and hundreds of beyblades are shot towards us. Draiza evades them and takes them out with a quick flash of her tail. My blade crashes through dozens of them, taking on very little damage in the process.

Without saying a word, Draiza's Inferno attack destroys the launchers, as well as most of the ceiling. I can see another floor on top of this one, and it makes me wonder how far underground we are right now.

Before we decide on a route out of here, about twenty or thirty of Boris's guards appear and surround us. Quickly, they focus their weapons on us and begin to fire. The bullets just ricochet off of Draiza. I duck behind her as one bullet grazes my shoulder. Another lands firmly in my right thigh and I stumble as blood starts to gush.

Feeling my pain, Draiza howls angrily. Her flames now fill the room, scorching the guards stupid enough to stay in the way. As about ten of them retreat down the hallway, her flames form into several more wolves. Each is a little smaller than her, but still fearsome. She rears back, and smashes the ceiling above us even more. As chunks of concrete come crashing down, her wolves pursue the guards running away. None of them escape.

Her eyes meet mine once more as she kneels down beside me. She extends her front paw out to me and I get the message. I grab a tuft of her black fur and pull myself up onto her paw. She raises it a couple feet off the floor so I have easier access to her neck. I grab more fur and pull myself up onto her shoulders. I settle myself just behind her head and hold on tight, trying to ignore the pain in my leg.

She leaps up onto the floor above this training room and blasts more flames down the hallway, incinerating everything in her path, which includes several more guards as well as more scientists attempting to flee.

Without thinking twice, she runs. I can feel her energy lessening, though. Weeks of mistreatment and torture on both of us have made us both incredibly weak. It's amazing she'd gotten so far with what she had. Just as I feel her energy ebb even further, we come across a most welcome sight.

We crash through another wall into another large room. Not quite as big as the last one. Tala, Bryan, Tyson, and Ray are fighting their way through a sea of mechanical beyblade launchers. Their bit-beasts are tearing their way through every object, but more keep flooding into the room.

Tala's eyes meet mine from across the room. Draiza doesn't hesitate. She sweeps in and effectively takes out the outer edge of the machines surrounding the boys. As we pass the far side of the room, the wall behind us starts to give way.

Draiza scrambles to avoid getting crushed by the collapsing concrete.

Through the dust and debris, Seaborg and Draciel appear, larger than I've ever seen them. Below them stand Max and Spencer, followed by Kai, who carries Ian on his back. Ian is unconscious. With the combined bit-beasts in this room, there is no way we are going to lose now.

As Seaborg and Draciel, and then Dranzer, join the battle, I use this chance to climb down from Draiza's back. I stumble to the ground and quickly collapse. Exhaustion rolls over me and Draiza collapses as well, retreating back into her blade.

Spencer and Max race over to me.

"You're okay now, Jessy," Max says, kneeling down beside me. "We'll get you out of here."

Spencer nods in agreement.

I glance over at the guys in the center of the room. Tala's gaze meets mine once more. As fatigue sets in and pulls me under, his icy blue eyes are the last thing I see.


	23. Chapter 23

Alright, folks! Here is the very last chapter in Wolf's Cry! I hope I've tied up most of the loose ends. But I have left some details to be solved later... ;)

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. Just Jessy and Draiza.

 **Chapter 23**

Flashes of light.

Rumbles in the distance.

Shouts heard over the din of beyblades clashing.

All so very far away.

I am weightless. I open my eyes and see darkness. It is so very peaceful here. I drift along, not thinking, not feeling. I close my eyes once more and it makes no difference.

Thunder echoes in the silence.

Faint voices yelling.

The grinding and scraping of metal on metal.

I turn my back on it. I am nothing. I am the darkness.

More flashes of light. I open my eyes and see lightning split the darkness in two. Only this lightning is unlike any I have ever seen. Rather than fade, it grows wider, bringing light to the darkness. Casting away all shadows. As the light grows closer and closer to me, the sounds become louder and more abrasive.

I am thrust back into consciousness. I gaze wildly around, trying to get my bearings. The world spins and I have to shut my eyes against it. When I try again, I focus on the first thing I see.

A white scarf, twisting and turning. I stare, transfixed by its simple beauty. I am unaware of anything else.

"Jessy!" a voice yells near me. I flick my eyes in that direction, uncomprehending. Bright blue eyes peer curiously back at me.

"We were worried about you!" the voice says. Blue eyes crinkle at the edges in what I assume must be a smile. I catch a flash of yellow and my eyes travel farther up his face.

 _Max_.

The name enters my head unexpectedly. I turn my head slightly to get a look around.

 _Kai_.

He stands, facing away from us, still in the heat of the battle. Beside him stands Spencer, equally engrossed. As I start to recognize more and more of the world around me, I become more confused.

 _What's going on?_

I struggle to sit up. At the sudden movement, blood rushes to my head and the darkness comes once more.

~~Later~~

 _Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh._

Jostling and bumping.

 _Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh._

I crack open my eyes and flinch at the light. A helicopter is the first thing I see. I am slowly drawing nearer to it. I glance down at the rest of my body and find that I am strapped to a gurney. Strange figures surround me; figures I don't recognize. I look around wildly for something, anything that I recognize.

A flash of red catches my eye. Icy blue eyes.

*Tala!* I yell, struggling against my restraints. *Tala!*

*Shh…* he responds, soothing me with that same melody from ages ago. *It's okay, you're safe now.*

As the soft music flows through me, relaxing me, I sigh and drift off.

When I wake next, all is silent. I lay there for a moment with my eyes closed. For a few blessed seconds, there is nothing. Then, the memories start to trickle in.

Boris.

Kidnapped.

Controlled.

Beaten.

Darkness.

Chains.

The images flash through my mind, making me whimper and cover my head with my arms.

"Hey," a soft voice says next to me.

A hand lands on my arm gently. I jerk away from it. Finally, my eyes snap open. Pale blue eyes, like ice, meet my gaze.

*Tala,* I sigh, and slowly put my arms down.

"You gave us quite a scare," he comments, looking me over. "You were in a coma for a few days."

I look at him, puzzled. I glance around. I'm in the hospital.

"Your leg," he points at my right thigh. I lift up the thin blanket and see that it is heavily bandaged.

"You lost a lot of blood," he continues. "And your left ankle is broken."

I glance down at the cast that is wrapped around my foot and lower calf.

"And your neck and face…" he trails off. I reach my hands up and feel the bandages wrapped around my neck. As I feel more of them on my right cheek, I notice the ones around my wrists.

I close my eyes once more against the sight of myself. My arms and legs are a myriad of purple, black, and blue. I'm afraid to look anywhere else.

He strokes my hair gently and I still immediately at the contact. _This is Tala_ , I remind myself. He strokes his thumb over my left cheek and I lean my face into his hand. The gesture is comforting, coming from him. I open my eyes once more and see a relieved look on his face.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispers.

In his eyes is that same fire that I saw forever ago, it feels like. That fire that now trickles through me, warming me from the inside. I hadn't realized how very _cold_ I was. He leans in, slowly, keeping eye contact. About an inch away, he pauses, silently asking permission. I nod slightly and his lips meet mine. Gently, oh so gently. I feel the fire spread even more powerfully than before.

He pulls away, but only a little bit. He rests his forehead against mine and I breathe in his wintry scent.

We stay like that until somebody clearing their throat disturbs us.

"Sorry to interrupt," Bryan says from the doorway, cheeks pink. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly, averting his gaze. He has a bandage around his forehead that he plucks at nervously. "But, uh, the rest of the guys want to come in now…?"

Tala nods, "Alright, then."

A split second later, Bryan, Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Ian, and Spencer dominate the small hospital room. I notice several scrapes and bruises on the guys' faces and arms, as well as Ian's arm being in a sling. Other than that, they look alright. It suddenly occurs to me how _happy_ I am to see them again.

 _My friends._

Everybody starts talking excitedly. After a few minutes of jumbled words and phrases that I understood nothing of, Spencer finally claps his hands together, silencing the group.

"How about we start at the beginning, one at a time?" he suggests roughly. And they begin to tell me the story.

Apparently, when Tala couldn't find me after I told him someone was following me, they called the authorities. When three whole days had come and gone with no sign of me, Ian thought it would be a good idea to call the Bladebreakers to help search for me.

The Bladebreakers had just finished dealing with some crazy people trying to steal their bit-beasts and had just returned from an awful stint in this weird tower battling these bladers that had been turned evil by some cyber bit-beasts created in a lab. Tyson said he would give me the full details later.

Anyway, so the Bladebreakers came to Russia and helped my boys look for me. But…I wasn't anywhere to be found. The search started to go beyond Moscow's limits. The days turned to weeks and there was still no sign of me or Boris, or anything. All Tala had to go on was my visits to him, which didn't offer much help, because I knew less than nothing.

Tala didn't say this part out loud, of course, because the only person who knew about our connection was Kai.

Four weeks after I had been kidnapped, during one of their long drives, searching for any strange buildings that I could possibly be kept in, Wolborg and Draiza connected. It was only briefly before the connection was lost again. They drove around some more until the connection was re-established.

They used that connection to pinpoint where Boris was keeping me. It was about a six-hour drive from Moscow, bordering Siberia.

They returned to Moscow to meet with the police and come up with a game plan. The police didn't have the forces necessary to try to infiltrate Boris' vast operation. The boys volunteered, of course. Well, they basically _told_ the authorities that they were going in, whether they liked it or not. My boys can be rather…persuasive.

Kenny and Ian spent almost twenty-four straight hours developing new beyblades for all of them. These new beyblades were made of some new type of steel that allowed them to destroy literally any material in front of them. It was too heavy to use in any "legal" battle, of course, but it was perfect for their mission. Those two seemed particularly proud of themselves for coming up with something like that in such a short amount of time. I didn't blame them. It was impressive.

After the rescue, and the major battle that ensued because of all of the launchers and guards that Boris sent after them, Boris was apprehended. He was currently awaiting trial in a cozy high-security prison cell.

One thing that was really interesting to everyone was how I managed to _ride_ Draiza. As far as anyone knew, bit-beasts were not able to be ridden. None of them had ever been able to touch their bit-beasts, let alone ride one. I was just as confused, because I had never been able to do that before, either.

When I glanced at my blade, I was astounded. My bit chip was empty. Draiza was no longer there. She had just…vanished.

Kenny's theory was that she had gone away to recuperate and would return when she was ready, much like Driger did when Ray battled Bryan. I wasn't so sure, but I had to keep hope alive.

I met Kai's gaze hopelessly. He stared blankly back at me. He seemed…different. More distant, if that were possible. I wondered if that had something to do with rescuing me, or with the crazy people who tried to steal their bit-beasts. I tried to shrug it off. Tyson said he would tell me later.

"Is it okay for me to ask…what happened inside that place?" Tyson asked carefully, mindful of Tala's glare suggesting otherwise.

I hesitated, meeting each of their gazes in turn.

I opened my mouth to speak and…nothing. Not a single word came out. I wanted to say something, anything at all. But there was nothing.

I looked at Tala pleadingly.

*I don't know what's wrong,* I told him. *I _want_ to say something. But…I…can't.*

His blue eyes stared back at me, puzzled.

*When's…the last time…you spoke?* he asked me.

I tried to remember. The last time had been during the first week or so I had been with Boris. Since then…I hadn't spoken a word. I hadn't thought it necessary.

"It's okay," he said out loud. "You just need time."

Everyone else nodded and agreed with him.

"You've been through a lot," Ian stated, redirecting the conversation.

"Yeah, we should leave, and let you get some rest," Ray added.

Multiple nods and mumbles agreeing with them. As everyone filed out, I met Kai's violet gaze once more. He gave me a gentle look and nodded, as if to say, "It's alright. You'll be just fine." I nodded back, and he left.

It was just myself and Tala left in the room.

"Whatever it is," he said, grasping my hand in his own. "We'll figure it out. It's over, now. We're all going to be alright."

I sighed and leaned my head back against the pillows, suddenly exhausted.

He was right. We would figure it out.

*Together,* I said.

He nodded and brought my hand up to his lips. Butterflies swooped in my stomach at the gesture.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I am currently working on a sequel to this story, so keep your eyes peeled! It should start to be posted relatively soon!

Keep in mind that this story ends right after V-Force, before G-Revolution.

Please please let me know what you thought of this and feel free to ask any questions! This is the first time any story of mine (fanfic, or not) has gone public, so I'd really appreciate any feedback you have for me.

Thank you for reading and sticking with me this long!


End file.
